Oh My God!
by XPlainJaneX
Summary: Oh, the bloody Gryffindors could never get anything right. Maybe he would sit her down and explain exactly what you did when you walk in on your boyfriend cheating… I'm going to need rope and a sharp knife and what's that muggle stuff called again…
1. cake

**Hey this is my first fanfic that's suggestive, so… be gentle. **

**Just kidding … I like it better rough. **

**Oh, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**FYI: I own nothing**

**Song to Be played: Smile by: Lily Allen**

"Oh my god. What is _she_ doing here?" Draco sneered with no attempt to lower his voice.

He was not about to hide his annoyance. He had assumed like most of the people at Hogwarts that he would be the only seventh year to stay behind for the Christmas holiday. And yet here, now, standing in his very door way was one Miss Hermione Granger. _Bloody hell, this is just what I need, a walloping lecture and god knows what else!_

He was about to turn right back around into his common room and ignore any and all knocking, when he noticed something. She was … smiling. Why in the hell would Granger be smiling while on her way to the Slytherin dorm? _Why the hell would Granger be on her way to the Slytherin dorm? _

Draco took a moment to reassess the situation. She had been walking quite briskly, until she had noticed him in the doorway watching. She was carrying something, he observed. And as she came closer he noticed that she was not looking like her usual self. Her hair seemed sleeker, more of what it had been at the Yule ball, than the bush she normally carries around on her head. And her eyes, most offend like warm liquid honey, glinted, hard and smooth as pure amber stones.

"Granger," He decided to acknowledge her. She had obviously come for a reason and it was better to get it over and done with so he could go back to his miserable holiday.

"Hello, Malfoy," she said coming surprisingly close. Draco had to back up a step; he did not like being that close to her. It made him feel funny. Not in a bad way either, which was in fact the entire problem. If he was being honest with himself he would admit his attraction to her (an attraction that was formed long ago), but being a Malfoy he is rarely honest, even with himself.

"What do you want?" he understood that he now had to be slightly civil to her; she was head girl after all. _Yes, it was oh, so much a surprise when she made head girl. Bleeding know-it-all!_

"I have a proposition to make you." Her eyes flashed momentarily. Draco remembered that look; it was the same look she had when she slapped… okay punched, him back in third year.

"Proposition, huh?" Draco raised a brow.

"Yes, well… I'm not explaining myself out here in the open, so either let me in or I find someone else to help me. " She said with as much command as seductiveness. She had a way making seem as if he would be missing out, and Malfoys like being involved. _If it's interesting. _

He led her into the common room and took a seat on the large black leather couch facing another couch identical to the one he sat in, both separated by a long coffee table.

"What's in the box?"He was irritated now, _what hell did I let her in for?_

Hermione, whom could guess that he was now rethinking his decision, decided that it was time to initiate phase two of her plan. She walked purposely over to the table and lied the box in front of Draco, but suddenly being over taken with uncertainly she walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

Draco couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed when she walked, did they always do that? _No. No they didn't._

Draco gave her a questioning look, which she returned with nod of her head. She was just so unlike all of the many girls he knew. Draco looked back at the box doubtfully, his brow furrowing with the many possibilities that could lie in that box. He glanced back at Hermione leaned up against the wall, and was suddenly struck by how provocative a stance it was, but his musings were cut short by the amused expression held on her face, daring him to open it.

If I get hexed Granger I swear on all that is holy I will…

It was cake.

Inside the box was a checkered fudge and dark chocolate cake smothered in fudge-butter cream frosting. Draco's mouth watered, Hermione's smirked.

"What's this now?" his eyes never left the cake and he was just itching to shove a bite in his mouth.

"Cake." She replied softly. Draco gave her look that said explain or leave, so she did. "It's well known that you have a bit of a sweet tooth, and I wanted you to have an open mind when I presented my proposal, so…" she gestured toward the box, "cake."

"Bribery?" Draco raised an eyebrow; "I hadn't known it was in a Griffindore to stoop so low, I thought that was a Slytherin trait."

"First of all, there are many Griffindores whom of which would stoop much lower than that, and… not all Slytherins are low." Her speech astounded him, but it was the softness that filled the second half of it that shocked him. _Which one of my brothers has caught her eye? Eh? _The thought of one of his underlings having her attention did not sit well with Draco. Not. At. All.

And then, the harshness at the beginning of the speech was puzzling, too. Draco was tired of not understanding. Not bothering to transfigure a fork he just reach out and grabbed a hand full of cake, pointed to the couch across from him, took a big bite and gurgled out something that sounded like "explain".

Hermione was starting to see the flaws in her plan when Draco just stared at the box suspiciously, but when he just shoved a handful into his face like a prepubescent two year old she realized it would on without a hitch. So she walked… okay strutted, over to the couch opposite him and sat, arranging her robes so that everything from her knee down peeked through when she crossed one leg over the other. It had the desired affect, Draco's eyes flickered from her own, losing their hard defensive diamond like look and took on the appeal of liquid mercury as they bore holes into her exposed lower legs. She let him sit, transfixed on her limbs, but knew she could not let him linger.

"I hardly know where to begin," she said mostly to herself. But it seemed to drag Draco out of his Hermione induced haze.

"How about with what you want." he drawled in between another large bite of cake and lustful glances of her legs.

"Revenge." She almost snarled, heat blazing in her eyes, Draco stopped chewing and swallowed. Loudly.

"On whom exactly?" he asked, his voice cracking. Draco was second-guessing his eating the cake. Was it laced with some muggle poison? Was she going to kill him?

"The weasel."

That little admission captured Draco's attention.

"Weasley?"

"I'm pretty certain I had it right the first time." She said with all seriousness.

"So what exactly do you want from me?" Draco was at a loss of what could have inflamed such a reaction from the brunette and was even more lost when it came to where he fit into all of this.

Hermione would have answered his question but at the moment she was reliving it. For what seemed like the hundredth time in her mind's eye she was walking up to his room.

_Flash back-_

_Her footsteps silenced by the charm she had placed upon them, she slowly creped up the stairs. She was so nervous about her surprise for him, he really had been just about the most perfect boyfriend, and he deserved a treat. Tonight would be __**the night**__. She would give herself to Ron. She didn't love him like he wanted her to, but she did love him in her own way. She wasn't at all certain she was capable of the love he wished from her. But he was wonderful to her and it being their anniversary she had decided it was time to give him something (besides it was to the point where even she had to take pity on the boy's need for release). Sex was not a matter of great importance to her; she saw it as it was. Sex. Something that happen to continue the race. Perhaps it was because she had never experienced it that she had drawn such an opinion, but it was her opinion so she forged on up the stairs. Besides sex with Ron isn't going to be that good anyway. It is Ron, after all. She neared. Hearing what she thought to be his snoring. She was two hours late, but upon opening the door she found an entirely different sight than her sleeping boyfriend. _

_There on the bed was Ron naked and under him was…was… not her! She stood there, shock beyond relief, and waited. Their noises grew louder, the girl's sounded somewhat forced, but she waited patiently and she could tell he was reaching his end. Swiftly but still silently she walked up to his ear and just when he was about to have his release whispered, " Happy anniversary darling." _

_Any and all moment stopped as the red head turned to her, the whore beneath him eyes' snapping open and widening with shock. "Your gift is no longer necessary I see so I will give you an exchange... I promise not to castrate you." And then she walked toward the door, flicking her wand as she passed through the doorway, sending Ron toppling on to the floor after hitting the wall closest to him. _

_-End of flash back_

Draco had watched this memory pass as the fire blazed on in her eyes. He wasn't sure of what had happen but was positive that Weasley's life might be on the line and much as he disliked the bloke he wasn't ready for murder. _Why else would she enlist the help of a Slytherin? Better talk her down._

"Come now, Granger, are you sure whatever it is that the Weaslebee did deserves this amount of vengeance. I mean this all might be a misunder…" Draco couldn't go on after catching her expression. He nearly pissed himself. He tried to talk her down, but Draco's experience was in fanning the fire, not extinguishing the flame! So it only made sense that his words pissed her off.

"Really Draco?" _oh my god she's using the calm voice. The 'you-now-have-three-seconds-before-your-balls-become-a-permenant-fixture-on-my-walls' voice._ "Because I think walking in your boyfriend fucking the Griffindore whore on your five month anniversary is something to be vengeful about." She practical spat at him.

"He what!" Hermione calmed at Draco's flabbergasted expression. Apparently, that was the last thing on his mind for reasons for her being there. "Do I get to kill him?" Draco seemed to be getting rather fond of the idea, but Hermione had better plans.

"No, I simply want to cause him pain."

"So will it be one of the unforgivables, then? A good old fashion hexing? Or we could go the muggle way and beat the shit out of him!" Really his chipper attitude was way beyond what she had been expecting.

"That's all been taken care of actually." She replied with a smile. An all to Slytherin like smile. "Harry has broken his nose, Ginny a few ribs, and the twins… well the twin are using him as guinea pig for their latest curses." Draco mentally reminded himself to never mess with Hermione. Her friends would kill him. "But those thing will heal. And they all will forgive him …once I forgive him."

"YOUR GOING TO FORGIVE THE GIT?"

"Of course I will."

Her calm was infuriating Draco, _he _was ready to kill and _she_ was going to forgive. _Oh, the bloody Griffindores could never get anything right. _Maybe he would sit her down and explain exactly what you did when you walk in on your boyfriend (and he used the term boyfriend very loosely at the moment) cheating… _I'm going to need rope and a sharp knife and what's that muggle stuff called again…ah yes, duct tape. Lots of duct tape._

"Draco I've been friend with him for years, survived things with him that I can't even begin to explain, and I'm not going to ruin what was and still is a true and powerful friendship over something as stupid as infidelity." Her words rang with an air of promise. She meant what she said, but that only drove Draco even further into his anger. An outsider might ask why he cared? And the only answer he would have to give is that Hermione was his to torment and not anyone else's. " But I am still hurt enough to want him to suffer. That's why I'm here. I want to scar him, create a wound that will never heal, never fade never leaver leave his mind." Hermione's voice grew soft but firm. "I want nothing more than for him to be filled with regret and self-loathing to the point where everyday when he looks in the mirror he shudders in disgust as I too, now shudder."

_Note to self: never mess with granger. Her friends will kill you, but she'll resurrect you and do much, much worse._

Hermione watch with satisfaction as Draco's mouth bobbed minutely as he processed her words. She would not deny she had a dark side, after all everyone did, but hers was so repressed that when it did come out, it was best to not be the object of it's focus.

"Why on earth weren't you made a Slytherin?" he asked in all honestly. It wasn't the first time he had thought the question, but it was his first opportunity to ask.

"Bad blood." She said tensely. Sensing the edge of what could potentially lead to the dangerous end of her wand, Draco tried to side stepped that particular little minefield.

"You didn't answer my question. What do you want with me? From the sounds of things you could have any one of your little Griffindore lackey's helping you out with what whatever you have planned. Why me?" Draco's eye's narrowed slightly as he tried to reason out her coming to him, but he could find none.

She, for her part instead of immediately answering his question, stood and moved to sit on the coffee table, which he was leaning toward. This movement brought the two much closer together, and if she had wished, she could have closed the gap with little to no effort. Draco wished she would, the distance was bothering him, especially now that he could smell her scent. It reminded him of vanilla butter-cream frosting. He had to fight back licking his lips in anticipation when she leaned in closer to whisper to him,

"One, because I am not stupid enough to start a row within the members of my own house. Two: because Ron hates you." Draco had to snort at this of all the reasons…

"I don't think you realize how much he hates you," Hermione continued on, "you, specifically over all other Slytherins. Once, at the start of this year I tripped a bit on the stairs, Ron was too far away to assist, but you, **you**, reached out and steadied me. It was a subconscious gesture, I'm quite sure you didn't even know you were doing it. But the fact that you had touched me, **helped** me when he couldn't, drove Ron mad for weeks. He eventually burned the robes you had clutch at to balanced me with before he could be himself again. You see to him, it was worse than if you had pushed me, because than that would have left little in his mind of where you and I stood. The fact that something he wanted to protect was for but a moment protect by you? Well, that was enough to drive him to extremes. Insanity even."

She leaned back; unclasping her robes so that they fell away revealing clothes that Draco would have been sure on any other day did not belong to her. Sleek and sexy while understated and conservative, this new look left him wanting more.

"Plus, it helps that you have a reputation for being the Slytherin sex God." She said as if a side note, Draco did not let it pass. He raised an eyebrow in silent question. "The weasel got quiet worked up just before I left and thought it advisable to inform me that I would never find another man whom of which would be willing to look at me let alone kiss me." Hermione smiled a bit at the memory; that was when Harry broke his nose.

"So you want to snog me than Granger?" Draco asked striving for impertinence but not fully masking the hope in his voice.

"Me? Kiss that mouth after all the _**filthy**_ things it's said to me, you must be joking?" She eyed him as if he belonged in the mad house.

"Well, what than?" Draco's question making him sound and look like a sulking child.

Hermione leaned in even closer this time and brushed her lips against his ear as she spoke, " I plan on fucking you until your worse enemy gets off." She looked down at his dumbstruck expression as she stood and held out her hand. "Any questions?"

Draco took a moment to recollect his thoughts and when he did he grasped the hand outstretched toward him and stood as well. As he started to follow her toward what was obviously his bedchamber he let out a low chuckle and muttered "Potter ain't going to know what hit him."


	2. knickers

**A/N: I changed the rating because let's face it; some people would be appalled that this was under T. I don't think it's that bad but just to be safe…**

**Song to Be played: Use Me by: Hinder**

"OhmyGod! OhmyGod! OhmyGog!!" Lavender Brown had yet to from a coherent sentence beyond that. Her stammering mumbles were in awe to the brilliant red light that was now surrounding Hermione Granger. The light was common enough; it was a reaction to the contraception potion, her mother had given her. But it only turned red when someone had in fact had sex and was in need of contraception. Hence the stammering; Hermione Granger had had sex, and from the state of her dress, _or undress_ Lavender thought, she had had it not to long ago.

Lavender looked up at Hermione with new eyes. She was smirking like any full-fledged Slytherin, but she was not looking at the awed girl before her, she was had a far away look about her, as if she remembering something pleasantly amusing. _More like something pleasantly arousing! Look at the state of her hair; she looks like she'd just had two rounds of being locked in a cage with a wild animal._

"Thanks ever so much, Lav." Hermione said over her should as she began to head for the portrait door. It was time she should be heading back to the head dorms; no doubt Blaise was waiting up for her. She hoped lavender wouldn't let her down. There was a reason she had come all the way up from the dungeons to Griffindore tower instead of her own dorm, and it wasn't just to get the potion she had just drank. No, that may have been her excuse, but not her reason. Her real reason was that Lavender Brown had the biggest mouth in all of Hogwarts!

Soon everyone would know that pure and perfect Granger was no longer so pure and perfect, but more importantly, Ron would know. And just as an added bonus, the news would reach his ears on the lips of the one he had made his biggest mistake with. Oh yes, Lavender Brown was girl beneath the weasel that day, but Hermione over looked it. The girl was a slut, she could not be held accountable for her actions. The blame was solely on the man… make that sod, whom she was in a relationship with. And he would suffer.

And lavender did not disappoint. Before Hermione could even reach the door, lavender had followed, her curiosity, getting the better of what should have been humble gratitude. Hermione had yet, to hex her into oblivion after all.

"Does this mean no hard feeling about Ron then, Yeah?" she asked hopefully, but it was not really the question she wanted to ask.

"Of coarse not," Hermione replied calming, almost genuinely. "It's all just water under the bridge now." But the she smiled and it was not a calm, genuine smile, and a spike of fear shivered down Lavender's back. But her curiosity would not be quenched until she knew.

"Who was it, then?"

"Tsk. tsk. tsk. A _lady_ should never kiss and tell." She explained aloofly, sweeping out the door, but just before it could close turned back to the girl whom had wronged her and said, "By the way Lav, it was more like three or four rounds." She smiled prettily; leaving an extremely jealous and frustrated Lavender behind her and thanking God she had taking up Legilimency!

Mean while in his room…

Draco Malfoy was lying back on his bed, hands behind his head, with the largest smirk of his entire existence plastered onto his face. Why you may ask? Well because currently he was musing on the happenings that took place just hours ago.

Hermione leaned in even closer this time and brushed her lips against his ear as she spoke, " I plan on fucking you until your worse enemy gets off." She looked down at his dumbstruck expression as she stood and held out her hand. "Any questions?"

Draco chuckled to himself. He had to admit that when Granger made a promise, she made good on it. _That's not all she made good on…_

Draco's smirk widened if possible, and he couldn't contain it anymore.

He chuckled.

He stopped short at first worrying he had awakened her. Not that he was against that, every time she had woken up the previous night he was gifted with newer and more non-granger, Granger.

She was phenomenal the first time, it being just that, her first, and she let him take the reins. He admitted it was good, not the best but a par above most. And amazingly she didn't whisper sweet nothings like he thought she would, feared she would. That kind of stuff bugged him. How women lost all their edge after one round of sex was beyond him, there is what he found attractive, dammit!

But she didn't. He woke up first, sure, but she wasn't far behind. It was awkward, but it wasn't. And then they started to talk, and one well place comment lead to another, and well, that lead to round two. _A BLOODY good round I say so myself!_ That time she made it into the top three of shags he will never forget.

Draco took a moment to remember what exactly he had said that had made the change…_Ah,_ He thought,_ she asked for her grade._

She had asked how she was and he, knowing she wasn't fishing for compliment he gave the truth, and sighed at her slightly crestfallen expression.

_Flashback—_

"_Don't be disappointed, it was to be expected." Draco said, a bit more arrogantly than he should._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned, furrowing her brows._

"_Well, just look at your knickers." He said calmly, slowly, like talking to a child. She raised an eyebrow at him. So he held them up for demonstration._

"_So?"_

"_So, they're white and cotton. Meaning you're pure and innocent. And they don't reflect good taste." He said pointedly, looking at the word "Griffindore" lettered in gold across the bottom. "You're just a bit naïve, for my taste really."_

_--End of flashback _

Obviously, the wrong words to say to an over achiever. His criticisms drove her to take more of the control, and he bloody well liked it.

They talked a bit again, but Draco couldn't hold back in his wondering, so he asked,

_Flashback—_

"_Granger how did you do that thing with your back just now?" she smiled a dangerous kind of smile._

"_Gymnastics camp." _

"_What?"_

"_A Summer camp for muggles, I go to every year. It demands that one is more …flexible. Anyway, last summer I bunked with a couple of nymphomaniacs and some of the stuff they talked about stuck. Did you like it?" her smile became predatory, wolfish even. _

"_Very much. Any more tricks?"_

"_One or two," she replied as she drew closer to whisper lightly on his lips. But suddenly he pulled back._

"_What's a nymphomaniac?" he stared at her confusedly. But her smile just grew._

"_Something I never truly understood until now, I might even become one," she said saucily and devoured his lips again. Draco realized that she hadn't answered his question, but couldn't be bothered to care. He just made a mental note to ask Blaise later._

_--End of flashback_

They didn't sleep after that one, just looked at each other. Draco wasn't sure why but he let her lay against him. This was not something he normally allowed. He liked his space, but Granger was the first to not actually try to snuggle closer to him. He even had to be the one to haul her closer. _She is just so warm. And soft. _

The talking began again. Draco was quite sure he had spoken more to her in that one night than to any other women of his acquaintance. He found himself actually encouraging it as well, not just the banter he enjoyed but the serious things as well. The things that had eat at him from the start.

_Flashback—_

"_Did you love him?"_

"_Not the way he wanted me to…I don't think I can," she answered quietly._

"_Because he betrayed you." Draco was sure of this._

"_Because I don't consider what he wanted as love, not the way he does." Draco's brow knitted in concentration, but he could not decipher her meaning. She sighed and took a large breath before explaining. "I understand the love of a family member or friend. And I believe that a husband and wife should love each other, because they should be friends as well as lovers. But what separates people from being in the type of relationship friends share and that of couple is not love. It's possession." Draco raised an eyebrow. "An instinctual, primeval need to exclusively possess someone so entirely that you yourself becomes possessed. Obviously I did not possess Ron, and he most certainly did not possess me." _

_--End of flashback_

It was the round after that she kept her promise. Draco saw white, he saw stars, he saw heaven. Draco knew that somewhere, wherever he was, Harry Potter had probably made a mess of himself and had no idea why. And here lays Draco basking in the after glow of the most amazing sex, ever. And it is all made sweeter with promise of it being topped. Because Draco made the deduction that Granger would only get better and better at it. And with this thought swirling around in his head, he removes hand from behind his head reaches for her. The hand grabs at mattress, and he opens his eyes to see…

Nothing beside him.

With a start he glances at the bathroom door by it's open and the inside vacant. _Had it all been a dream? The most wonderful and intoxicating of dreams…No_.

He sees a folded paper beside the pillow her head was once on and smirks to himself. He opens it wearily and wonders what the second part of her plan is. That's what this was after all. A plan.

_**Dear Malfoy,**_

_**Thank you for assisting me last night it was most productive. There is no need to be apprehensive about what is to follow; I have made an alteration in my plans. You may remain a silent partner in this, no one ever need know of your contributions. Your reputation is safe. And thank you for the shirt.**_

_**Granger**_

**Ps the leopard pattern is so last season, might I recommend a glammer for your spots? ;)**

_Spots?_ He wondered and then he glanced at himself in the mirror. His neck and collarbone were scattered with love bites. Indeed, he did look a bit like a leopard. He mused over the note a few more times, entertained by _its_ detached prudishness. In fact he had read it three times before the line about a shirt hit him. _Which shirt?_ Ah, but he already knew, the shirt he had been wearing when Granger had walk into his common room. His favorite, black silk, dragon embossed, extremely unique and expensive shirt with DM, engraved on the buttons was missing.

He let out a frustrated snort, _well_, he thought,_ at least she got it in trade._ And he held up his newly claimed white cotton 'Griffindore' knickers to which he was sure he could always return, as long as she was willing to give back his shirt. And his inner Slytherin couldn't help but add, _and hopefully she'll still be wearing it!_

**AN: do you like it?** **I'm not sure. Should I continue or not? Review and let me know.**


	3. being someone's bitch: redo

**A/N: okay all my glorious peoples I am going to introduce Blaise for now, but that does not mean I am initiating the "trio" love concept, for now he is just someone Draco should watch out for, (you know keep him on his toes). Thank you so, so muchs for your opinions. It helped me realize that this decision is one to be made by the story, and the warped part of my mind that comes out when writing (the almost sane portion of my brain has no say!). So yeah, strictly Dramione for now! Hmm… maybe I'll write another one after this that's HGDMBZ…hmmm…oh! I'm blabbing! Sorry! Continue on with the story!**

**Song to Be played: Your touch by: The Black Keys**

_When Hermione returned to their dorm, Blaise wasn't waiting. Which surprised her. She had told him her plan, just not the Draco part, and had assumed his curiosity would have forced him to come and investigate. How many Slytherins did he think she knew well enough to seduce into bed? She couldn't understand why he wasn't there to ask her a million questions. Hadn't they formed an even bigger friendship? And with that question swirling in her mind, she was taken her back to when she had landed on Blaise's doorstep... _

"O mio Dioi, Madonna!" _("Oh my God, mother in heaven!")_ Blaise's reaction was eerily similar to both that of Draco and Lavender, with the small distinction of it preceding theirs by two days.

You see Draco was entirely correct in his assumption that one of his brother Slytherins had caught the attention of the Hermione Granger. What he got wrong was that it was not one of his underlings, but dare it be said, his equal? For Blaise Zabini was every bit the Slytherin prince that Draco was, just in a different manner. He was subtler than Draco and found it unwise to limit ones resources because of blood prejudices. These two factors help him win over at least a mild version of civility between himself and the Gryffindore, when they discovered they would be sharing a common room and dorm, him making Head Boy and all.

And their mild civility may have morphed into a mild friendship after the two bookworms started to exchange books, but what really helped it along was Blaise's closet fetish for dominating women. Yes, he would never admit it, but it turned him on when she was bossy and told him what to do.

He likes being someone's bitch…if only in the bedroom.

Not that she was bossy toward him very often, but Harry and Ron were in their common room enough for him deduct that it was a large part of her personality. And he reveled in it.

Now, this "friendship" consisted mainly of greetings, head boy and girl duties, and the occasional inside joke. So imagine Blaise's surprise when Christmas morning arrives, Hermione shows up at his door with what looked like a present under her arm and a very forced smile on her face. It certainly was enough to warrant the out burst that was mentioned earlier and the one that followed when he realized he wasn't dreaming.

"Che fa lei qui?" _("What are you doing here?") _He whispered mainly to himself.

"Hai detto che potevo venire a visitarti per Natale purchè portassi un regalo! Percui buon Natale Blaise!" _("You said I could come and visit you on Christmas as long as I brought a present. So Happy Christmas Blaise!")_ She replied without missing a beat.

If Blaise's brain wasn't already trying to do about eight very difficult and complicated things at once, he would have been able to take in the fact that she was speaking Italian fluently with very little trace of an accent. He would have been able to realize she was feigning ignorance when he sometimes chose to whisper very naughty things and she pretended to not understand him. As it was, all the brain function he had left was used to bring her into his sitting room where they sat across from each other in a bit of a stare down, trying to make the other crack first. Oddly enough, this was their usual greeting to one another.

Unfortunately, their little dominance play was interrupted when the door to Blaise's room was opened and a very scantly clad Pansy Parkinson emerged into the doorway, making both Blaise and Hermione jump in surprise.

"Blaise, darling I'm…"

_Oh fuck_, thought Blaise at the sound of her voice.

Pansy never did get to finish what she was going to say, because at that moment Blaise's brain decided to turn back on and it realized that this situation could be potential very dangerous for himself and his furniture.

So he stupefied her.

Very calmly he turn back to Hermione, whom was honestly quite surprised at his actions toward Pansy, and it left her mouth was hanging open in shock. "Was there something you wanted, then Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes flickered from him to Pansy and back again. "I, uhh… I was wondering if I could stay here for a couple of days until the train started bringing people back to school? I'm sorry, but did you just _Stupify_ her?" she asked the last bit with something that resembled incredulousness.

"Why do you need to stay here?" Blaise was not to be distracted. There was something unpleasant about the set of her face. Almost wrong. Unhappiness, maybe…

"Because my parents are out of town on holiday. And I promised them I wouldn't be alone on Christmas." She answered quickly. Too quickly for Blaise's liking, clever she may be, but a Slytherin is more accustomed to lies then she. "Seriously, are you just going to leave her there?"

Blaise waved his hand in a dismissing gesture, studying her more closely than he had in a while. Watching from the shadows is not always compatible with one's desire of a close up inspection. " Why not stay at the Weasley's?" Now, one wouldn't find this that appalling of a question when one had the same amount of information as Blaise had. But they would immediately retract the idea, when they saw Hermione's reaction.

Her head whipped back to his direction from where she had been staring as Pansy. Her eyes were narrowed and maliciously hard. Her whole face darkened, her lips pressed together in a hard pout, because they were too full to call it anything else. When she spoke it was a quiet hiss that if she had been conscious, would have scent Pansy cowering under Blaise's bed. "Askaban is not where I chose to spend my holiday, but certainly where I would have landed, if I spent one more night in that house." She broke eye contact with him then and lifted her chin a bit. She wasn't lying, he saw, nor was she exaggerating. And the thought got him a bit randy.

"You can stay. There's a room down the hall there, two doors down on the right." He turned and started to walk toward the hall. "Here, I'll show you." He drawled, seemingly bored.

"Blaise!" he stopped dead where he stood. "You are **not** going to leave her there like that just to show me my room!" her face held disgust, which he didn't understand.

_Since when does she care about Pansy? It's not like she won't be here when I get back._

"She is wearing what looks to be very expensive, very **muggle** lingerie. I can't even being to fathom how hard it was for her to get it. She's a pureblood, dammit! Wearing muggle clothing equals incredibly pissed mommy and daddy!" She hadn't realized it at first, but she was empathizing with Pansy at the moment. After all, hadn't she gone to seduce Ron, but ended up interrupted by another?

"She's just here because Drake hasn't touched her in weeks and she's frustrated. She can wait." Blaise replied with a shrug. She took in his whole attitude, and found it strange for a healthy teenage boy to be so whatever about sex. Her mind instantly turned to problem solving, as was her nature, and looked Pansy up and down again. No, Pansy was not pulling off that outfit right, and it was doing very little for Blaise. She sighed.

"Here, go put this in my room." She said and threw him her trunk that had been minimized and in her pocket. Then she walked up the Pansy, took out her wand and muttered a counter curse. She instantly started circling pansy and eyeing what could be done to improve the situation, and that's how Pansy found her when came back to the land of the living, circling her.

"GRANGER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" She screamed.

"Oh, shut it Parkinson." Hermione said, remaining unperturbed by the other girl's out lash. "I'm her to fix this… atrocity you've made of perfectly good lingerie." Her eyes never stopped in their search, she even lifted Pansy's arm at some point. The scene made Blaise want to laugh.

"Like you know anything about attracting a man." Pansy sneered, working with only the same amount of information as Blaise if not less, so Hermione's response was a bit of a …we'll say a bit of a hard blow.

"Two words Parkinson: Yule. Ball." Pansy had never had the pleasure to see a truly pissed Hermione, but the fire in her eyes was enough of a warning, so she followed the direction of Hermione's outstretched finger that was pointing to Blaise's bathroom, and as meek as you like walked in without a peep. Admitting to herself that Granger had gotten very man's attention that night. "We won't be but a moment" Hermione called over her shoulder as she calmly followed after.

Blaise was ready to burst. All of Hermione's domineering, bossy attitude had left him so randy, that he didn't care which one of them it was or if they were wearing snow suits and a iron chastity belt, he had to shag. NOW.

Meanwhile, Pansy was sitting in silence as Hermione adjusted her outfit, tightening things all over and removing others all together. Then she turned Pansy to face her and after a good three seconds said rather bluntly, " Your hair is too perfect."

"What?"

"Your hair," she began again, mussing with Pansy's hair giving it that after sex look, "it's so perfect, it makes people not want to ruin it. Projects an untouchable feeling. You want to be touched don't you?" Pansy made to answer her, but Hermione kept on in her informative bossy way. "And here," she transfigured a bit of string into a large green ribbon (to match her lingerie) and wrapped it around her head into a grand bow, "so it will be like opening a Christmas present, he'll like that."

"I never had to go through this much trouble in my life," Pansy grumbled. "All you have to do to Draco is shove some cake down his throat and Bam! Instant hard on…" she hadn't noticed Hermione's thoughts take another direction after that but then again she hadn't meant her to hear either.

"All done." Hermione said distantly. Thinking, plotting.

Pansy was standing in front of the mirror, in awe, she did look… well she looked bloody fantastic. " I owe you one, Granger." She said quietly.

"And I'll be cashing in soon on that Parkinson." She grabbed her wand and was ready to apparate when she threw in some advice she once got from Ginny, who usually was right on the mark in this subject. "Don't be submissive. The lingerie was for him. The shag is for you. Don't let him have his release until you get ours. This is about you tonight." And with a wink she was gone.

Hermione had much to think about after she left Pansy. While her hands were busy unpacking and making herself comfortable in Blaise's spare room her mind was on overdrive with its thought's of revenge. And that's how Blaise found her hours later, when he had been completely satisfied. She was lying quiet lewdly across the bed; book in hand, in one of Victor Krum's old jerseys and short shorts, not even bothering to focus on the pages. Neither said anything and Blaise wasn't even sure his presence was known until she suddenly asked, "If you could shag any boy in school who would it be?"

Obviously, he was offended by the question and angrily responded, " What am I, Gay?"

"No, Bi." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Your bi," She said slowly, like taking to a child. "Meaning your bisexual, you like and are attracted to both male and female members of the species."

Blaise stared. _How…how could she know?_

Hermione guessing the question smirked a bit. "I caught you checking out Harry once in the common when he had his shirt off. I've been dying to know the results of your little analysis, actually."

Blaise shook his head, defeated. He should have known that it was impossible to hide such a thing from the smartest witch of the age. "To the first question, Draco probably. And to the second, his legs are quite fit but he needs to work on having a six-pack before he can come anywhere near my standards," he said a deadpan as possible.

Hermione just smiled and nodded her head confirming something to herself before she answered. "His legs are rather fit, aren't they? He has decent arms too, the things running from a psycho path will do for a boy's body." She said a bit objectively. Truth be told, Harry was nothing more than a brother to her, but that didn't mean she was unaware of him being a guy. She could still talk about him on occasion in such terms. She kind of had to, with Ginny being her only true girlfriend, and Ginny being obsessed with him in a very non-brother way. Hermione just never put much stock in what was being said, when she said it.

Blaise could see that the topic was not one she was very likely to supply help with, so he change it to what he wanted to talk about, which was the Weasleys. Hermione was reluctant to discuss it, the event having taken place but hours before, but still she owed it to him. He was letting her stay after all. So she spent the night with him in the chair by her bed listening in great detail to the events that lead her to his door. He held in his rage and was comforted by the fact that weasel's family had given him a good walloping. He made Hermione describe ever reaction to every curse the twins had thrown at him. And she readily and gleefully complied. Then she began to tell him her plans of revenge, and he became even more enthralled by her, and maybe just a little bit turned on again.

Back in Blaise's room Pansy was thoroughly and utterly sated. And she could have peacefully slept for hours, except for the fact that she was woken up, when she heard Blaise screaming, ""PERDONERAI QUELLO STRONZO!"_(YOUR GOING TO FORGIVE THE GIT?")_

_... With a sigh Hermione went to her side of the dorm and snuggled into her bed for some long awaited and desperately need sleep. What she didn't know was that Blaise had fallen asleep hours ago in his own bed at home. He was under the full impression that **He** was the Slytherin she was talking about seducing and stayed up half the night waiting for her. The only one not asleep at that moment actually was Lavender Brown whom was keeping up the name of blabbermouth by writing to everyone and anyone the news she had to tell. By the next morning her owl was contemplating eating her. _

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE? REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE? REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE?

**A/N: ****Lavender was at Hogwarts because after sleeping with Ron she thought it was the safest place to be. Because Ginny wants to kill her.**

**And my Italian is nonexistent this I got from an online translator it probably makes no sense to an actual Italian-sorry!**


	4. truth

**A/N: yeah I know confusing, like I said we are dealing with the warped part of my brain right now. A sense of logic, reason, morality and reality does not in fact exist! Uhmmm… and I changed chapter 3 so it's not a question anymore and it's less timeline jumpy. It is actual story! Oh and I'm dropping the "oh my god" at the beginning of each chapter. Oh, by the by, I need a beta, anyone willing?**

**Song to Be played:Break Stuff by: limp Bizket **

The day before classes would restart, the entirety of Hogwarts was filling the Great hall with a horrible buzzing noise from all of its insistent gossip. You see, Lavender played her part very well, too well. Gossip was her area; no one knew better how twist and spin the truth for a juicy story like her. But with a story already so deliciously ripe, why would she need to spin it? She didn't, so she told the absolute truth. Someone, whom of which was not Ron, had deflowered Hermione Granger, and her relationship with Ron was now over. Funny how when you say it like that, it sounds more like the cause of the break up rather than the result. Hmmm…interesting. And of course in an act of self-preservation, at least from a larger group of people, lavender left out her part in all the chaos. No scratch that, she left out most of the chaos. But any way…

After receiving her "help" from Draco and realizing Blaise hadn't returned to their dorm, Hermione decide to pass the time doing the homework and such she had neglected while planning her surprise for Ron, and then later planning and carrying out her vengeance on Ron. She was held up there for a matter of days, not bothering to leave for meals, for the head's dorm had a kitchen, and only leaving to go to the library for research purposes. In all honesty Hermione was the happiest she'd been in along time. Whether this was do to her very, _very _satisfying sexual release or not, she herself wasn't able to tell, but she was able to, in the solitude of the student dorms, study to her hearts content and even do a little reading. In fact she had just gotten to the part where the heroine, Jacky, was about to do something hilarious and naughty, all while cross dressing in 17th century England, when Blaise walked in. Noticing her so enthrall in the book, he knew that trying to get answers was useless because she would just be in foal mood for being interrupted and probably hex him. But he couldn't resist a little interaction with her so he went with simple run-of-the-mill dialogue, which was commonplace enough between them.

"Name" he said, starting up the stairs to bed, it was late, and tomorrow was the last day of the holiday. He wanted to be up in time for breakfast to see all the shit hit the fan.

"Bloody jack" she replied without looking up.

"Yay or Nay?" He asked pausing at the stairs for a reply.

"It will be on your desk by tomorrow at the latest."

_That good, huh_, he thought casually. _She seems, I don't know, happy. What is it? Guess what they were saying on the train was true; she's been thoroughly fucked seven ways to Sunday._

Blaise's thoughts had a bit more than a little contempt in them from the jealously of the unknown bastard whom had gotten to her before him. He had been under the impression that she had backed out of her plan, because in his mind, **he** was the object of the plan after all. That's way he hadn't come sooner, he was giving her time to get over her supposed embarrassment. But now it was Blaise whom was a tad bit embarrassed. So, now that he thought about it, he didn't want to get into interrogation mode as much as he thought he did when he first saw her. But he had taken a moment and contemplated telling her about some of the things being said on the train about her before he fell asleep, but…

Well, it would just be so much more fun if he didn't. Plus he was hoping she would slip and actually kill the weasel, or at least give him the go ahead.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGD

So the next morning, completely unbeknownst to her, Hermione walked in to the hornet's nest that had formally been known as the great hall. Silence engulfed the great hall, and Hermione felt like she had just walk in on catching someone shagging her boyfriend, you know, walking in on something you weren't supposed to see. Again. But she was a Gryffindore, so she stomped down on the need to run back to her dorm and hide. As she walked, seemingly calm to her usual seat, she picked up on snip bits of conversation that had started again.

"She shagged someone else and now…"

"…can't believe she cheated on Ron, they were such a goo…"

"Lavender is comforting him, that's good, after what she did to him, he'll need someone to fall back on…"

Let's just say the Great Hall was not a good place to be at the moment. Hermione was no longer calmly anything, she was irately striding toward the sod that had to be there somewhere; Askaban was looking lovelier and lovelier.

When she found him, he was a positively vulgar shade of maroon. He was still stupid enough to be angry with her for having sex with someone other than him. When lavender had told him on the train the night before, he had actually gone through most of grieving cycle within three minutes. Shock, denial, anger, barraging and depression. I say most, because he skipped right over acceptance and went back to anger. Leave it to Ron to assume he had the right to be upset. When people began to offer him a bit of sympathy he latched right on to it, letting them believe he was wronged. Harry and Ginny watched in shocked silence for the most part, Ron had always been Stupid, but not suicidal. Them beating him to a pulp right there, right then would have made them feel better, but would cause two problems. One, it would get them in trouble, seeing as they were on the train, and it was now considered the equivalent of school grounds on the notion of fighting, but more importantly, it would be so much of a lesser punishment than that of which Hermione would administer as long as they kept him out of the hospital wing. She would think about too much if he spent too long in there and in pain, and they could always beat him afterward. Insult to injury was not a negative thing in their minds at that moment. But when Hermione came striding up to Ron that morning they realized that their silence could seem like they were supporting Ron. So when Hermione's eyes left Ron's face for but a moment to Ginny, Ginny winked and made a gesture they knew between themselves that meant, 'I was saving him just for you.'

Some of Hermione's tension left her. Her friends were still behind her.

But then her attention was back on that…that thing she once called a boyfriend. The silence had returned to the great hall, and everyone could sense the dangerous aura oozing from her, everyone, of cause, but Ron. The dimwit. He knew everyone was looking and the attention was making him heady, he wasn't thinking, not that it was much of a change. Then he opened his mouth to speak and even the people who thought he had a right to be mad, winced at the decision. Snape had to refrain from slapping his forehead at the mistake.

"I can't believe you would do this to m…" Bad. Move.

Hermione lunged across the table, climbing on to it as she wove her fingers roughly through his sickening red hair. She stood mid-table, dragging his head with her and just as he gained his balance and tried to straighten out a speck, she kicked behind his knees causing him to fall on to them.

"Tell them the truth, Ronald." Her voice carried with it none of the frustration she was feeling, none of the hurt that all of this was happening. It only conveyed her immense pleasure at having him on his knees at her feet, at her mercy.

"The truth about what?"

_Ohm, _thought Draco from one table over _that was… no, just no._

Blaise on the other hand, was just containing his laughter. _Merlin, he's thick. I wonder what color his blood is? Hmm… I'll find out soon enough._

Hermione was not amused however. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, almost seductively, but no matter how quiet she was, it was so silent, and so many had charmed their ears to be able to hear that everyone heard both the content and threat in her next words. "Tell them…" she began thoughtfully "Tell them why you have to hide those black eyes Harry gave you with such a strong glamour. Or why the twins have a whole new line of utterly agonizing curses entitled 'walloping the weasel'. Or better yet tell them why your mum hasn't looked at you since that day. Tell me Ron, what do you think she'll do if I write her, explaining that not only were you unfaithful to me. The woman whom has saved you arse more times than should really be necessary, with a _girl_ who has been with more men than she has words in her vocabulary, but you have also ruined my reputation with lies." She paused when she felt him shiver in his fear, no doubt contemplating that punishment. "Do you think she'd just send a howler? I don't. In fact I would bet every last gold coin in Gringgot's that she would come here. And straight you herself in a very public, very excruciating manner." She felt rather than saw his eyes widen, which they did, in a quite comical way; they reminded Harry of muggle cartoons. "So," her voice pick back up its normal strong volume, "tell them the TRUTH!"

And he did. He told them everything, from his screwing lavender on their anniversary to the words he had shouted at her as she left the house. Once every ounce of her good name was restored Hermione released her hold on… the thing, and hopped off the table seating herself in between Harry and Ginny and beginning her Breakfast.

At the next table over, Draco was doing the happy dance in his head for all his pleasure. He had spent the remainder of his holiday sulking around the dungeon and grounds. Since she had not come down to meals Draco had assumed she had gone back to the weasel. Now, come to find that was not the case, he began thinking up his next move, because he would be damned if anyone other than him knew just how brilliant a shag Hermione Granger was. He was a Malfoy after all.

_And Malfoy's don't share!_

She was making it difficult though. Enough of the male population had perked up when conformation of her break up happened. Now added that she was not in fact a cheating bitch and was damn sexy when she dominated (many a hard-ons had popped up during her time spent threatening Ron), about three-fourths of the single straight males at Hogwarts were getting ready to ask her out, the other fourth were thinking of just taking her right there on the spot (needless to say he was part of that fourth).

Back at Gryffindore table, all sat in awe of her. But one brave soul, someone with a need to know that rivaled Lavender's, just had to ask.

"So you didn't cheat on Ron. Or have sex just to make him jealous and get him back?"

All ears turned waiting. Ron who was shunned to the end of the table listened as well, a small, minuscule bubble of hope rising that it was a lie or a ploy to get him back. As if she could see this bubble as plain as day, she pulverized it. Hermione giggled. It was like bells, so sweet and innocent…then she spoke

"No, silly. I had sex to ensure that Ron understood, that while he may never touch me again, any other male of my choosing most certainly shall." The person who asked the question eyes' bulged, but she continued on. "I enjoyed myself immensely, but fear the type of stamina I witness to be a rarity, which is unfortunate, since it seems I possess a rather insatiable appetite." She rattled off like it was an answer to some quiz question. She then, quickly looked across the two tables at Draco who was, of coarse, smirking and ravaging her body with his eyes. She returned the smirk before looking back to those at her own table, again caught up in a state of wonder. "Toast?"


	5. oh my god!

**A/N: I own none of the deviously bad, yet sexy boys of Slytherin featured here, I don't own Hermione either but that is not as crushing as the former. I don't own pink's oh my god either. Yeah I know…it's enough to wish for some life threatening something or other.**

**Song to Be played: Oh My God! by: PINK**

Draco had discovered that the Gryffindor dynamic was a fascinating thing to behold. In the days following what was forever to be referred to as the "table incident", he had taken to watching how the oh, so loyal Gryffindorks would react. With the golden trio at war it seemed the others didn't know where to turn except to follow Granger's lead. Which was interesting, because while not happy with him, Pothead was visibly still talking to the weasel. This leads one to ask the question: who is the real leader of the golden trio, and therefore leader of the Gryffindorks?

_Granger? Did I seriously screw, possibly, the most powerful girl in the school? Of coarse I did. I'm Draco Malfoy._

But today, that was not the issue at hand. Really it was the tension brewing between the girl…Daisy? No, rose? Some plant anyway, and Hermione. It seems while after just three days of total isolation from his peers, the weasel cracked and apologized. Forgiven yet still not really acknowledged, he seemed to be suffering from more than just being ignored. It would seem, that in an attempted to save face, he was forced to take that… crap what was it? Fern?!…uh…girl as his official girlfriend. Apparently, the bitch was a slut for a reason; that was all she had to give in a relationship, which left her with nothing to contribute for the other 23 hours and 45 minutes of the day. And she was a clinger; the weasel must not like the extra weight.

Anyway, Draco wasn't sure how the discussion started, but fern or whatever her name is, insinuated that the reason Hermione lost Ron to her, was due to lack of sexual appeal on Hermione's part. Hermione observed that what's-her-face wouldn't know sex appeal if it spelled, sang, or even screamed itself at her. Which of coarse lead to the challenge.

Fern, yeah, let's go with that. Fern leaped to the table top and magiced her clothes gone. Okay, some were still there, just significantly smaller. And tighter. And smuttier. Basically, a pair of shorts that could have passed for underwear and a tube top that left nothing to the imagination.

_It was a challenge to sex appeal, not skank appeal_.

She started grinding and lewdly moving to some American song. It went really well with her outfit. After listening to how her bridge was going down and how she was a supposed lady dancing like her real self, a hoe, Draco lost interest. It wasn't anything he couldn't see in the cheapest brothel. Her finish was a bit flashy, lots of wand waving and bright colors. Maybe it would distract from the fact that she sucked. Nope. Still sucked...and not just the weasel.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDNMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Hermione waited for the disaster to finish. It was easy to see that Hermione knew people weren't expecting her to retaliate, at least not in the same manner or degree that Lavender had so presently challenged her. Her smirk made a reappearance, funny how that had been recurring more and more lately.

_Maybe it's Draco's own special form of Pureblood STD. I just knew he would give me __**something.**_

Hermione had seen it in the types of magic she had used, lavender was challenging her not only on the basis of sex appeal, but magical ability. Poor, poor stupid girl, this was the kind of thing that happens when one is let off the hook. They get cocky. Hermione almost felt a smidgen of pity. Maybe Ron had a form of pureblood STD too, only instead of contracting a contagious, if not down right sexy smirk, he passed on his incredibly brainless inability to see the obvious. It would explain why this whore thought it possible for her to up stage THE Hermione Granger in anything, let alone magic. What part of 'brightest witch of the age' was she missing? Her almost pity was replaced by a sort of thankfulness for her screwing Ron in her place. Hermione would take smirking sexiness over brainless oblivion any day. For about a millisecond Hermione thought of letting it go, again. The girl really took a bullet for Hermione without even realizing it, but then Hermione looked at her and lavender had this smug superiority look about her, simultaneously caressing Ron's face while eyeing someone at the Slytherin table.

_The bitch MUST __**DIE**__!_

The Great Hall was quiet.

Everyone was waiting for her to make her excuses, because everyone knew that, despite the occurrences that had recently happened, Hermione Granger would not do such things. They were in for a hell of a shock.

Hermione gave a flick of her wand and the Hall was filled with a sensual beat. With another flick her robes and uniform disappear only to be replaced with only a black fitted button down shirt and leggings. Instead of her normal bush or the sleek hair-do one would expect her to pull out since she was trying to impress, her hair was made up of curls. Tight, wild, alluringly magnificent curls. Smoky eye make up and a bit of gloss adorned her face, other than that, it was just her; she didn't even have shoes on. All eyes were on her and then the fun began.

_**Put me on the table**_

_**Make me say your name**_

As the words began, she followed them as if they were narrating her movements. Hermione turned around and lifted herself on to the tabletop. Once there she swung her legs round until she was perfectly centered in the middle of the table. Feet together, legs bent at the knee, leaning back on her hands, head thrown back as if in the mists of passion. The hard-ons had begun.

_**If I can't remember**_

She turned her head to Ron who had been staring with his mouth open wide and getting a bit too excited for Lavender's tastes. She swung her legs around again and then crossed one over the other and bringing one of her hands up to tap at her chin as looked Ron over.

_**Then give me all your pain**_

Right as the word pain filled the hall Ron was on his back. Hermione had quickly kicked him out of his seat. Then stood in the middle of the table and threw Ginny her wand. She wanted magic; she'd show the bitch magic. Like that she was gone. Everyone at Gryffindor table looked round for her, shocked by the knowledge that she possessed wandless magic, let alone wandless wordless magic.

**_I can sit and listen_**

Suddenly, she appeared in lap of Fred Weasley whispering the line in the song in his ear.

_**Or I can make you scream**_

She then whispered the next line into George's ear as leaned into him from his brother's lap.

_**Kiss it and make it better**_

George, being the more sensitive of the two, blushed a bit. Hermione gave him a peck on his cheek for his discomfort.

_**Just put your trust in me**_

She then hopped out of Fred's lap, only to take the hand of Alicia whom had come with the twins. It being common knowledge that Alicia was always game for a good prank, Hermione winked at her as she took her other hand and then raised them above the other girl's head.

_**Oh my god, go a little slower**_

Hermione dragged her hands down Alicia's raised arms as she began to bend backward, giving the Hufflepuff table a rather decent look down her slightly unbuttoned shirt.

_**Oh my god, what was that again?**_

When her hands met the ground, she effortlessly bent back up and resumed dragging her fingers up Alicia's arms.

_**La da da, let me feel you baby**_

_**Let me in 'cause I understand**_

She draped the older girl's arms around her shoulders as she spun to have her back meet Alicia's chest and gave her now wide-eyed audience a seductive smile.

_**Let me feel you baby**_

'_**cause I understand**_

At this point Hermione was still holding on to her hands and moving them behind Alicia's head as the two swayed with the beat. The hall was mesmerized and each individual swayed with them.

_**I understand it all, now climb up my sugar walls**_

Hermione glance over to Lavender whom had realized her mistake and was becoming pissed that she was losing publicly. The girl got up out of her seat and made her way toward Hermione who had finally released a very dazed Alicia and stepped up to meet the idiot.

**Problems solved it's dissolved with the solvent know as spit**

Lavender opened her mouth to say something when Hermione spit into it, then hurriedly shut the girl's mouth before she could spit the spit back out.

_**Lickity lick not so quick it's a slick ride**_

Hermione then gripped lavender's jaw spun her around and shoved her to her knees with a well-placed kick to the arse.

_**Make my mink slide 'cause we're all pink inside**_

Then she snapped her fingers and was gone again

_**This can be really easy **_

Hermione reappear at the Ravenclaw table this time mouthing the words to the song as she began her descent into a straddle split.

_**It doesn't have to be hard**_

She had made it completely to the table, still lip-syncing and now making eye contact with Terry Boot.

_**Here baby let me show you**_

She grabbed terry's face in between her hands (still in a full straddle, mind you) and dragged him just inches from her face

_**I'll have ya climbing up the walls**_

Never letting go, her legs came back together so she was kneeling before him still with gazes locked and barley any space between them. When Terry finally got the nerve to close the distance she was gone again.

_**You got all the problems**_

In was the Hufflepuff table this time, and she was sitting crossed legged in front of some no name fifth year boy who had his forgotten homework sitting between them. She kind of cocked her head to the side and leaned forward.

_**I think I can solve**_

Collectively the members of the great hall wondered why it was only the Hufflepuffs who got the privilege of seeing her cleavage. It wasn't until she pulled back with a quill held up to her mouth, the end attractively between her teeth did they realize she had answered whatever question the boy had been stuck on before she had distracted him.

_**Why don't you come in here baby?**_

Then she unfolded her legs and wrapped them around the unsuspecting boy. He, of coarse, was in a state of shock beyond that of comprehension, so at this point there was no danger of wandering hands. Maybe that was why she chose a Hufflepuff.

_**Why don't we sit and talk?**_

She whispered the line in his ear before she stuck the quill that previously been in her mouth into his. With a gasp of the now painfully hard fifth year, there nothing left in front of him but air.

_**let me feel you baby**_

'_**cause I understand**_

The heads of Hogwart's student swiveled to find her again and they unexpectedly did, at the head of the Slytherin table.

**Oh my god, go a little slower **

With a wave of her hand, the food that had cover the table vanished

_**Oh my god, what was that again?**_

Another wave of her hand caused everyone's food to vanish and for it to be replaced with ice cream topped with whipped cream and a cherry. Many minds were suddenly filled the possibilities.

_**La da da , let me feel you baby**_

Hermione had begun to strut down the center of the table when she noticed Marcus Flint following her with his eyes but still conscious enough of his surroundings to have a spoon of whipped cream half way to his mouth. Hermione couldn't have that.

_**Let me in 'cause I understand**_

So she bent down in front of him and slowly took the spoon into her own mouth, while gently sucking it clean. When she pulled away, he was wearing the infamous, if not rare, flint grin. She licked her lips and continued on down the table.

_**Oh my god, go a little slower**_

_**Oh my god, what was that again?**_

As she walked her hips swayed

_**La da da, let me feel you baby **_

_**Let me in cause I understand**_

And she would occasionally run her hands across the cheeks of those staring at her with the most admiration.

_**Oh my god, let me feel you baby **_

_**Cause I understand**_

Then she got to Pansy, Draco, and Blaise (all seated in that order) she stopped_._

_**You like the top and the bottom**_

She dropped in front of Pansy first

_**You made a drop and you caught 'em**_

Reaching out and running her hands through her hair

_**And when you rock then you got 'em**_

And then Hermione brought pansy's face close to her own causing Pansy to arch up into Hermione's body, it was enough that Hermione could whisper into her ear "this makes us even"_._

_**Oh my god 'em, oh my god 'em**_

Before Pansy could register what she had said, Hermione ran her nose along the Pansy's jawbone, down her throat, and just before it could graze the valley between her breasts Hermione released a very flushed Pansy and sat back on her heels

_**Let me feel you baby**_

_**Cause I understand**_

Hermione took this opportunity to crawl slowly down the table passing over Draco

_**You like the top and the bottom**_

And placing herself directly in front of Blaise.

_**You made a drop and you caught 'em**_

She climbed down from the table and into his lap, raising an eyebrow when she felt the evidence of his desire for her.

_**And when you rock then you got 'em**_

He just raised his right back and grabbed a hold of her hips, grinding his against hers with the beat

_**Oh my god 'em, oh my god 'em**_

Hermione smiled and giggle good naturedly as she pushed on his shoulders, using the leverage to pull herself back up onto the table.

_**Let me feel you baby**_

_**Cause I understand**_

She leaned down and kissed Blaise on each cheek before sitting in front of Draco

_**I understand, now let's show you where to put that hand**_

They stared into each other's eyes a moment, both caught up in something. Draco, the feel of her that wondrous night, the possessive need to claim her as his and tell everyone to stop looking at something of his with such desire. Hermione was simply stuck by the heat of the gaze he so hungrily devoured her with. She took his hands and placed them on her closed knees.

_**My little red engine says, "I think I can, I think I can."**_

Slowly she trailed them up her thigh as she began to spread them. The Great Hall held their breath in anticipation.

_**I got your coochie coo, how 'bout you**_

Suddenly she tightened her hold on his hands and threw them away from her skin

_**I got your coochie coo too**_

Then leaned in closed to him as she pushed herself off the table. No but them could see it, but just as she started to pull away and straighten up, she let her lips graze his earlobe and nipped at it.

_**Oh my god 'em**_

_**Oh my god 'em**_

_**Oh my god 'em**_

And then she walked away down the aisle, hips swaying erotically with each drumbeat. When she reached the doors, she slowly turned and took in every face that had followed her, which was everyone and smiled. _Not a dry seat in the house, _she thought to herself.

**Stop!**

And she was gone.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Blaise blinked. Nope, still in the Great Hall. Still raging hard and it was still way too quiet. He glanced over to his best friend, but that did little to explain what had just happened, because Draco's state of shock was enough to match that of the poor Hufflepuff two tables over whom was probably suffering from having all of his blood accumulate in a certain …area. But really the entire Hall was probably suffering from both of their symptoms. Blaise had defiantly seen some of the girls shifting uncomfortably, let alone what the boys were doing. He just had to get his hands on her, right after he got his hands around the throat of whom ever got there first. Maybe if Draco would get over his shock of Granger having sex appeal he could help him figure it out.

But really, it wasn't that particularly startling discovery that had deprived Draco of brain function. It was the very close up view of her shirt, or his shirt rather. The back button down she was wearing all through that little… little _display_, was _**his **_favorite, black silk, dragon embossed, extremely unique and expensive shirt with DM, engraved on the buttons. Oddly enough, of all the selfish, childish tantrums that could have been thrown, all he could think was…

_Damn she looks good in my clothes. _

**_A/N: your going to review right?_**

**I just want everyone to know that I made a Draco/Hermione/ Blaise community and if you'd like to find some good stories with that pairing they're there. If you know of any that aren't up there let me know. The community can be found on my profile! **


	6. Attire

**A/N: ok just for reference. This fanfiction is probably not compatible with any of the later books. They are in their 7****th**** year, voldy-moldy is dead, and the twins are ALIVE as in BOTH OF THEM! Yeah, so is snape. You learn more about the final battle later, Dumbledore is really dead, but McGonagall is headmistress, and yes Draco did make the assignation attempt but after that snape got him to join the order. Did I forget anything? Whatever, if I did just ask or look in the story for the answers. **

**So yeah, now for what the Teachers were doing.**

**Song to Be played: Teenagers by: My Chemical Romance**

"Ahem"

No response.

"Severus"

Nothing.

"Good god, man! Put your eyes back in your head and shut your mouth!"

The headmistress, and the other teachers as well, though shocked to the core by the head girl's outrageous display (Lavender's wasn't much of a surprise, they always knew that she was a stripper in the making, make no mistake), but Severus' response! The man who's expression was never subject to change, whom sat unfazed through torturer, belittlement, accusations, and seduction of the highest level, sat not one seat over from her, with his mouth hanging agape, eyes bugged out, and…yes, a bit of drool sliding down his chin. Luckily for him, her harsh whisper broke through his moment of…mental relapse shall we say?

"What ever are you going to do with them Minerva?" Snape asked, his expression turning back to its normal freeze-fest as he pulled his robes about him, picking imaginary lent off his sleeve. The Great Hall was starting to come alive again, he observed. From the corner of his eye, he could see that his godson had flown out of there like a bat of hell. _Hmm…now what was that about, oh, I wonder?_

"You will refer to me as Headmistress! And the problem is, I don't think that was actually against any rules." Minerva whispered helplessly.

"No? I believe favoritism is." Snape raised an eyebrow, had Slytherins been the cause of such up roar, they would have been expelled. But that was the way of it. _of course Gryffindors don't get expelled or punished or ANYTHING, just the bloody house cup and glory and EVERYTHING._

Minerva could all but hear the ranting rage depicted in his eyes. "What would you have me do, Severus? I can't punish them for singing on table tops on a Saturday, a weekday possibly, but a Saturday? I don't have them on vulgar behavior because Ms. Granger didn't really do anything inappropriate and Ms. Brown simply looked as if she was having some sort of spasm. Other than adding a new rule to the school's outline what else can I do?"

The head of Slytherin house thought it over and she was right, when one wants to punish Miss Granger, especially now that she is Head girl, one cannot go about it in the wrong way. _She will fight it until everyone agrees with her, and she is not above pushing her influence. _Plus, after the final Battle, Snape had a bit of a small soft spot for the girl, very small, almost nonexistent.

Just then the Brown girl started whining to the Weasley boy rather loudly and began dragging him toward the doors, that's when inspiration hit. "Her attire," he said.

"What," Minerva asked, thinking the subject was closed.

"Give her detention for inappropriate clothing, that volatiles the school's dress code."

"Ms. Granger's attire was within the dress code."

"I never said you had punish _both_ of them, Minnie." Snape whispered, oh so quietly in her ear. The Headmistress's expression did not change save for the lift of her eyebrow. "Give the Head girl a lecture and deduct points for the disruption of our meal, and Give Ms. Brown a weeks worth of detention."

"Brilliant, Severus. And I'll remind you it is 'Headmistress'." She stood and caught the attention of all the teacher's whom much like their students had been to busy discussing the events that had taken place to listen to the exchange between Snape and herself. In her loudest, sternest voice she said "Ms. Brown, Please meet me in my office." And she went to leave when Snape's hand caught her wrist.

"Of coarse Headmistress, but later tonight I remind you whom is "master"."

A/**N: Ohhh, subplot! Sorry if you don't like this element, but teachers have lives and have weird fetishes too! If you like it, leave a review, if not… leave a REVIEW!**


	7. Commando

**A/N: Can I just say you guys are great? I love reading my reviews. I really want more. I'm thinking of a number, and if I get that many reviews I'll update faster, if not… you know what? It's just better to review.**

**Song to Be played: You spin me round by: Marilyn Manson**

Draco was flying down the corridor with one thought streaming across his mind,_ Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Her MIONE._

Really, this was getting ridiculous. The woman was driving him insane, even after she had left the room. It was bad enough she was flaunting his property (he is not just talking about his shirt) in front of every male in Hogwarts, but she… she… let them…touch... No! He would not think of it. Draco reminded himself to take a large breath and slowed his pace until he came to a stop. He wasn't going to run after her, fellow after her yes, but not _run_. He found that his cheeks flush most unattractively after running. Besides, it was time for plans to be made. Yes, Hermione Granger was clever and well thought out, yada, yada, yada. But Draco? He was the Slytherin prince, and one does not get that title from merely being the wealthiest spoiled pureblood brat in Hogwarts, it helps, but that's not _all_ of it. Draco got to where he was through manipulation and cunning, he used it to get what he wants and he would use it again, to get Hermione Granger—for strictly lustful purposes of coarse_—Yeah right. _

_Just keep telling yourself that, mate. _

And he did, but no matter how many times he said it to himself it didn't sound right. But saying he loved her sounded so… wrong. So, he just tired to focus on making his plans, problem was his mind keep wondering back to what Pansy had said to make him chase after her so fast and that particular conversation was doing nothing for his concentration.

_Flashback:_

_Pansy was flushed and panting but slowly getting her breathing back to normal, many of the others (male or female) hadn't. "Well, she's got guts I'll give her that." Pansy said with finality._

_"Call it whatever you want Parkinson, I'm just glad I was here to see it." Marcus Flint called from down the table._

_"What exactly are you and those twins doing here?" she asked noting the subtle blush that had been gracing his cheeks since Granger pulled that whipped cream trick._

_"Quiddtich conference. Past players will be coming in all day and then there will be meetings for all of us to talk about the game to all the teams. Never thought I'd see the day I was happy to have gotten up early on a Saturday. " He chuckled a bit and went back to eating his ice cream with the same spoon Hermione had eaten off of, which every male now eyed enviously. When he was finished instead of placing the spoon back on the table, he gave it one last good lick winked down the table to everyone and no one in particular, and slipped the spoon in his pocket. _

_Draco had seen this and smirked. _He could get a fair price for that spoon if he played his cards right, with the way things are going now_, Draco thought. He wasn't much bothered by it all yet, but that was mostly because he was still in shock and had yet to process the fact that other males had made physical contact with her. In fact Draco was finding it all so hilariously funny that all these people wanted her now, because he had her, and Draco loved showing off his possessions for people to envy. _

_"Yeah well, I never thought I'd see the day where Granger wore less clothing than that Brown girl." Pansy shot back to Marcus. That caught Draco's attention._

_"What do you mean, Granger was wearing way more clothing." He asked perplexed. Pansy smiled evilly._

_"Well, it's all rather relative I suppose." She had since gain the attention of everyone at the table. "On, Brown, I counted five articles of clothing, four if you don't include her shoes. On Granger, there was two." She left it at that and smiled prettily as she went back to her ice cream._

_Draco like everyone else thought about the two out fits worn by the girls. That Fern girl had the barely there shorts (one), that did not in any way conceal her bright red thong (two), and a tiny tube top (three) that also did not hide her red bra (four). Plus the shoes meant five articles of clothing like Pansy said. Granger had on HIS shirt (one) and leggings (two)…that was two. How could…the revelation hit about two seconds before everyone else. _

_"How?" he demanded of Pansy before everyone else could pick their jaws up off the table. How did she know?_

_"She didn't have one line on her, panty, thong or other wise, and," she paused a moment taking in the attention and the jealously that was about to fill the air in envy of her, " I got a good look at the girls when she was over here, a few more buttons and everyone would have gotten and even better show. Looks like I'm just lucky I guess."_

_"Are you saying that…that…" Blaise couldn't even speak for all his wonder. Pansy looked over to him with a sneer._

_"That Granger has been and probably still is walking around Hogwarts going commando? YES!"_

_Processing._

_Compute. _

_Fuck. Code Red, all women and children evaluate immediately. _

_And just like that Draco was running out of the great hall._

_: End of Flash back_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Draco gripped his hair. She was… and they…hands…legs…commando "Ahhhh!" Draco let out one more groan of desperation before he took off running again, be damned the consequences. He had no idea where he was heading but he knew where ever it was he stopped she'd be there.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall…

"Blaise mate are you all right?" Theodore Nott asked as he spied his friend having a small aneurysm. Pansy worried for him leaned over to check and see if he was still breathing. He had been muttering to himself and pansy was unable to make it out. Apparently he was so emotional his mutterings were in Italian and the only other person that could understand him had caused the ramblings.

Essentially when translated it consisted of:" So FUCKING close. She …there…my lap…commando…grinding…good for nothing FUCKING pants! Cock blockers that's what they are…I was so damn close! FUCKING COCK BLOCKING PANTS!"

Eventually he too, ran out of the Great Hall and most would have been suspicious that the two hottest male members of the population of Hogwarts had exited, or fled rather, out of the Great Hall, right after Hermione Granger, had they not been over come by pity. Because one table over Ron 'the weasel' Weasley, was balling his eyes out on Harry Potter's shoulder. Not one person judge him for crying, for they admitted to themselves that if they had given up _that_ to be with Lavender Brown, they'd be crying like a baby too.

The pity didn't last long of coarse, because after one long sniffle he said pleadingly, "You d-don't think-k-k it was Malfoy do you-ou-u?"

"Good God Ron that is just disgusting!" said Harry as he pushed him off and got up to leave.

With this hint of direction all the Gryffindors sneered at him and left the table. Eventually, so did the other houses, and Ron had successfully surpassed Draco as most hated male in Hogwarts.

**A/N: Good?**


	8. Battleship

**A/N: ok, I have mixed feelings on this chapter. I need feedback people, you hear me!**

**Song to be played: I kissed a boy by: cobra starship**

Say what you will about her, but Hermione Granger is a logical girl. Slightly given to bouts of merciless vengeance and sadistic moments of hostile release of repressed anger…but logical none the less. So it is only natural to conclude that after tempting nearly every male in Hogwarts, she would go to her room, change into less provocative clothing, pick out her latest 'dessert' reading book as she calls it (today was Under The Jolly Roger) and went to find a nice secluded spot in which to lose herself in. At least that's what seemed logical to Hermione the bookworm, apparently Hermione the man-eating vixen can only come out to play when provoked.

So imagine the surprise of two crafty boys when they came upon her, expecting the she-devil that danced on the Great Hall's table tops and got instead…Hermione? She was sitting under a large tree by the lake. She had placed a warming spell around her spot beneath the tree, protecting herself from the chilling January air and sat on a conjured chair as not to get wet.

That yummy body of hers was at first obscured by the fact that she had wrapped herself up in warm winter robes, but was forgotten moments later when the spell finally warmed the area enough that she had to throw off her outer layers. While the two boys had fought viciously about whom had more of a right to approach her upon actually finding her, now that they had, they slowed to a stop. She had chosen comfort as opposed to appeal for her outfit and yet it worked for them. It had been so long since either of them had seen her in anything other than her Hogwarts robes (with the small exception of earlier) that her faded, thread-thin, getting-a bit-too-small-for-her-increasing-bust-size t-shirt and jeans was turning them on as easily as the most provocative of lingerie.

Then suddenly she let out a gasp. For a moment they thought they had been discovered peeking in on her, but no, it was her book. Something in the story line had caught her attention and a look of complete entrapment bloomed across her face. There was something alluring in the innocence that she simply exuded when left to her own devices. In their minds it only made her even more appealing being so wild and yet so tame. They watched in the silence of their approach as she flushed and giggled at something wicked in the book in her hands.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

The sound of their footsteps finally reached her ears and suddenly her head snapped round to meet both their eyes. They had expected anger, embarrassment even. They had expected to at least see the innocence that had seemed to surround her but a moment ago, but none of that was to be found. Once the shock of their interruption had faded it was replaced with a look of challenge and mirth in her eyes.

She half grinned at them. Not quite a smirk but well on its way to being one.

"Hullo boys." Her tone held mischief.

"Granger" they replied.

Her legs, which had been tucked under her, uncurled slowly, one partially dancing over the other as she laid them out in front of her. Her hands that which had come to rest on her knees, gleefully inched their way up her thigh, their eyes followed. They followed them even as they left her body altogether, rising into the air, one finger beckoning them forward. Twin gulps resounded through their surroundings.

"Mighty fine show you put on back there, eh _Hermione_?" said one.

"Mighty fine, indeed." Replied the other.

"Well, to be honest, looking back on it now, it was a _bit_ of an overreaction. But oh, honestly, how could I not? Chalk it up to that damn Gryffindor spontaneity." Hermione laid down her book and lifted her eyebrow at the boys. _Your turn_ her expression said.

"I'll show you spontaneity" the one closes to her said, coming up behind her and pulling her to his chest. The other not to be out done stepped in front of her and pulled both her and the other boy to him as well.

"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Well, I don't know about him," the one in front of her gestured with his head toward the one behind her, "but I'd say but eight and half inches." He pressed said inches toward her. "And I'm not even really _up_ to anything yet."

"Hmm," she began in a contemplative tone. "That's a shame, I really can't be bothered to wait around simply because you are having a erectile dysfunction problem." She looked over her shoulder "are you _up_ for it?"

"Nine inches that proves it."

"While I'm considering, I want a kiss from each of you, right now." The two boys looked at her disbelief coloring their faces. "Oh, come on, just on the cheek."

Both boys leaned in, eyes closed, and were met by the pleasant surprised of warm lips. The kissed lasted a few more moments until they heard a quiet giggle. Unfortunately, they both knew it was Hermione's and that it wasn't coming from the person they were kissing.

Hesitantly, they opened their eyes and immediately jumped back.

Hermione upon being released broke out into another fit of giggles. She tried and failed miserably to school her expression, so she gave up and decided to have some fun with it. "you know if you guys really are that desperate, I'm sure at least Millicent would give both a look over. Maybe more if kiss like that in front of her. Is this what the two have been doing sharing a bedroom all these years?"

"GRANGER!" they cried in unison.

Both boys lunged at her, whispering in each of her ears "you'll pay for that". They, by this point, had ended up on the cold wet ground, but the boys cared very little for it. They cared more for the shivers their husky words had elated from the Gryffindor princess than the ones the snow had from them.

One made a grab for hips making small circles with his thumbs on the flesh that her shirt exposed, while the other trailed his fingers up her arms, over her shoulders, down her back. They each took a portion of her hem and began to lift it towa…

"WEASLEYS!"

The three on the ground looked up toward a very frustrated and furious Draco Malfoy.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMGHDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMGHDMGHDMGHDMGHDMGHDMHGMDHGMDHGHGDMHGDMHGDMHGD

"Malfoy, you let me down this instant!"

Draco was not pleased.

Not. At. All.

"I swear to you if you do not put me dow…" Draco cut her off by jostling her a bit. Currently, Draco was steadily making his way toward the castle with Hermione slung over his shoulder like the sack of potatoes it felt like he was carrying. Amidst the shock of his arrival, he alone was operational. Hence, the twins complete lack of defense when he whipped out his wand and stunned them both. Then, he promptly picked up Hermione and made his way back inside.

He completely ignored any looks that he received, which was few, it was late and there was a Hosmage trip tomorrow morning. Most had made an early night of it._ Well, Granger certainly hadn't_

She began to struggle again as they made it to the second floor, squirming and wiggling, doing absolutely nothing for his concentration. "Oh, do shut up and stop it" he said after a particularly rough shake, he wasn't ready to let her go, wasn't ready for her to be in the presence of other males.

_Fuck knows why._

Of course his wants were put on the back burner once Hermione elbowed him so hard in the head he was forced to drop her.

"Ow, you bloody chit, that hurt!" Draco lightly brushed the underside of his head to find the feeble beginnings of what would later become a large bump.

Hermione looked up from her spot on the floor incredulously, "Really, if you are going to act like a baby, don't bother getting a girl's hopes up by acting like a caveman first."

_Huh_?

The statement confused Draco, along with her complete lack of guilt. Had she realized what she had almost done? She had almost cheated on him. Him, Draco Malfoy!

"Anyway, I'll remind you not to interrupt me so rudely when I'm with my friends, if you need something you could have just asked. Now, what do you want?" Draco was even more confused, maybe even borderline delusional.

Had she really just asked that? Was he the only one experiencing this possessiveness? Was he the only one who could feel eyes on them right now? When had she changed her clothes? When had the twin begun an incestuous relationship? Was Fred the pitcher, or George? Damn it nothing was making sense anymore!

"What were you doing with them?" He wanted answers and he wanted them NOW!

"Nothing that is of consequence to you" she replied and got up off the ground, heading toward Gryffindor tower.

Draco cocked his head to the side. Nothing of consequence to him, what did that mean? Of course it was she was his, she was…

not his.

A very troubled Draco made his way back to the dungeons never noticing the presence that had followed all along, not four steps behind him.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle…

"say it!"

"…"

"Say it or I won't go easy on you!"

"Oh God…fine! Master. You are the supreme gaming master."

"Ahh. That's better."

"Really Severus you are such a narcissistic ass. You win one game of battleship and you would think you were Merlin himself. I want a rematch."

**A/N: hee hee, all you dirty minded people. I got you good!**


	9. THE smile

**A/N: okay, I got yelled at in a review, first time that's happened in a non fangirl type screech, but… I appreciated it, we all need a reality check. (not that I want it to become a trend) I didn't remember that rule, thanks for the reminder whoever left it. Loved the way you addressed it too, it was very reminiscent of something I did to a teacher once… ah the good old days! Yeah, I'm not offended, well…maybe a little but I was too busy agreeing with the person to care…that's messed up isn't it? I'm rambling aren't I? okay so sorry for being pushy, I'd blame the boredom but that is just making ridiculous excuses..I know, I'll blame the Mexican leprechauns! (god that was long!)**

**Song to be Played: Still Dirty By Christina Aguilera**

Hermione slowly made her way into her house's common room. Her feelings were…mixed. In the forefront was unrepentant anger. It was…wait, wait.

Rewind.

Stop.

Restart.

In the forefront was unrepentant, almost uncontainable, white hot, murderous rage. It was truly just seeping out of her. Why? GOD DAMN IT SHE HAD LEFT HER BOOK OUTSIDE WITH THOSE MISCHIVIOUS TWINS!

But they weren't to blame no, not them it was _his_ fault, for coming and interrupting her pleasant moment. Forcing her hand. Oh she couldn't wait until she got her hands round that neck of his. Physical pain was going to look like a blessing from the gods compared to what that boy had coming. she was going to destroy him, one precious bit of his sanity at a time.

_Hmm…maybe Severus will let me use his potion supplies; there was that one elixir that would…. _

"Oi, Hermione, what's got you so engrossed?" Unfortunately or fortunately, however you wish to look at it, her scheming was cut short when Harry called out to her after taking the precautionary measure of sliding Ginny in front of him and cradling his face in her neck. He would protect her from countless death eaters, even Voldemort he could handle, but a pissed Hermione? One with newly acquired man-hating issues? Harry believed it was time for Ginny to pull her own weight in their relationship, and what better why to show her comment than saving him from a fate worse than death?

Harry didn't see expression but he could feel Ginny shiver in response. He dared to shift slightly, glancing through Ginny's hair, so he could take in just what it was that was going to leave him single, and was met with a…

Smile?

Harry sat up properly, expecting there to be no danger, confusion, but no danger, and then his eyes focus more clearly on Hermione's face. It was THE smile, as harry called (he wasn't the most creative bloke when it came to giving things names). He had seen it many times throughout the war, after Hermione had opted to do the interrogating of captured death eaters after he and Ron had insisted that she not be the one to go out and capture them.

She would disappear for hours on end with Snape into the spelled room above the leaky cauldron, where tom had graciously provided non-penetrable walls and expendable rooms. Other order members were denied access. None of them wanted it anyway. Hermione and Snape would come back with piles of information, given to them by people who had been interrogated by the best the ministry had to offer in previous years. Some had even held their tongues in Azkaban.

Harry remembered when that smile would make its appearance. Whenever she and Snape were presented with at particularly tight lipped death eater, Hermione would sit in a chair and think of a way to get what they wanted out of them. When she smiled like that, it meant she had found the answer, and that Snape would be giving her a wider berth, until that smile was gone. the other order members followed suit.

"Her-er-r-mion-ion-ee-e, I uhh…" he tried to think of something, anything to say. She was…Oh God he hoped she wasn't mad at him. Harry thought for sure she would never smile like that again.

_I guess she still knows how to get her hands dirty._

"Just a bit of list making Harry, not to worry." She replied to his previous question sweetly. "tell m, is the map still in your trunk? May I use it to check something?"

*gulp*

"S-s-ure-e" he squeaked.

Once Hermione had turned and went up to the boy dormitories in search of the map, Ginny turned to Harry, eyes wide, face pale, trembling slightly—she too, knew of THE smile. After a few heart beats she took a deep breath and said with all seriousness, "you know Harry, accessory to murder isn't just a law punishable in the muggle world."

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

*SLAM!*

"You know doors last much longer when they aren't almost pulverized into splinters from the force of shutting them, but I have something in my teeth and can't find a tooth pick, so feel free to proceed and damage school property," Blaise drawled from the corner of Draco's room, so many Slytherins had not returned that he had his own room.

Draco was not amused. On his way down to the dungeons, he had worked his way through confusion straight to pissed. Who did she think she was? Blaise not noticing or rather not caring about the warning signs started on what it was he want from Draco. " I want her Drake. I want her, but first I wan the bastard that beat me to her. Can you help me with that? I'll make it worth your while."

"What? Who?" Draco replied mid pace, only half listening. He got that Blaise wanted a girl, a rarity but it happened some of the time. And he wanted he guy that got there first. The subtly of who he was talking about was lost somewhere in translation.

"its Granger."

"A Stranger?"

Blaise had had enough with his inattention, getting up he swiftly grabbed Draco's face and held him inches from his own, "Granger. Hermione fucking Granger. The most beautiful and now most sot after woman in the wizarding world. I. want. Her."


	10. mmm mmm good! possiblities

**A/N: okay guys, I think my writers block has lifted… but this could be utter crap and then therefore be an utter waste. I really just don't know any more. Also, I have sort of lost where I want this to go… did you this was originally just a one-shot! *sigh* I'm just not sure. But here, I figured all you out there good enough to review deserved something.—this is XPlainJaneX over and out :}**

**Song to be played: Getting Away with Murder by: Papa Roach **

_Previously: Blaise had had enough with his inattention, getting up he swiftly grabbed Draco's face and held him inches from his own, "Granger. Hermione fucking Granger. The most beautiful and now most sot after woman in the wizarding world. I. want. Her."_

Draco took a moment to process this statement.

Processing…. Processing….. Program not responding…

Alert.

File corrupt.

Alert.

So, while the sirens in Draco's head blared loudly in an effort to warn him to tread lightly, which really only seem to kick on after some brutal form of hostility is exhibited onto his person (he really needed to get the monkeys who make the big decisions in his mind to fix that), Blaise's grip continued to tighten. To the point where even the monkeys were beginning to notice.

System override.

Draco's distant gaze finally focused on Zabini, unfortunately for Blaise his attraction to Malfoy caused this to be a serious problem. He became trapped in Draco's steel grey stare, having to resist the primal urge to sway slightly back and forth beneath the serpentine eyes of the predator before him. So entranced was he, that he didn't notice Draco's fingers wrapping around his own until it was too late.

After having dislodged the Italian's hand from his face, Draco them took his thumb and placed it on the middle knuckle of Blaise's middle finger and increasingly added more pressure until Blaise knelt at Draco's feet, wincing in pain as he heard the pop of his finger dislocating.

"Ah, Blaise dear, this is not the sort of treatment one provides when seeking a favor." Draco could have been teaching an etiquette lesson for the amount of indifference he showed. And yet he continued to hold a steady amount of pressure on Blaise's finger. "Shall we try again? Here, I'll start. 'Blaise old sport what are you doing here?' And now you respond with…"

"I came to see if you might be able to get me some information. I'm willing to pay you fifty gallons." Blaise gasped out.

"Fifty gallons, hmmm….? And what pray tell would you like to know so badly that you are willing to pay such a steep price? And why not find it out yourself? What's the risk?" most of these questions weren't meant to be said out loud, but the monkeys….

" I… ah, damn… Uh, mate could you let go of me now please?" Draco took a moment to give one last squeeze then released Blaise, watching as he drew his wand and healed his hand, just a purple bruise left behind, before he started again. "I want you to find out who deflowered the head girl."

Processing….

Alert.

File corrupt.

Aler—CUT THE FUCKING NOISE, PICK UP YOUR BANANAS AND GET BACK TO FUCKING WORK YOU GOD DAMN FLEA BAGS!—…

…

…

….Process complete.

"Seventy-five gallons." Draco immediately replied. Outwardly, he was cool, calm, calculating, everything a Slytherin should be, on the inside he was as hysterical as a Hufflepuff first year facing down Snape on a Monday morning. Oh the horror.

"Fifty-five"

"That is just insulting. Malfoys are businessmen. Anything involving Granger is a risk, delving into her private life is a guarantee; seventy- five."

"Draco, I don't think…"

"Time is money Zabini and your wasting mine, seventy-five, take it or leave it."

"Done."

"I'll have a contract drawn up as to guarantee payment. Like I said, Malfoys are businessmen." Praise Merlin, the monkeys are finally doing something right. Blaise inclined his head, agreeing to the idea. "Good now be a peach and get me a drink. Now." Draco turned away from his friend sat at his desk, ruffling through his papers until he heard his door shut. Then he went about deicing how exactly he could get Blaise to give him the money before he gave him the information he wanted—he doubted he would be likely to hand it over after he found out it in fact Draco, contract or not.

On the other side of the door, Blaise let the shudder of desire he had to withhold in front of the blond beauty. Tent in his trousers only confirmed that Blaise had loved every second of his encounter with the incensed Malfoy.

_If only I could get both him AND Granger in a bed together… oh! _He let out another shiver_. Mmm ,mmm ,mmm. The possibilities. _

Hermione cocked her head to the side as she stared at the map on the table below her.

She knew, on some level, that there was something wrong with her initial reaction to this whole situation, however justified that reaction may have been. You could pass it off on post-traumatic stress she supposed; you could argue that the war had _changed_ her in some ways.

But had it?

Did one really learn the type of cruelty she was about to unleash? Such vindictive actions were so… instinctive.

When she would sit with Harry sometimes during the war, and discuss with him the line between what they were doing and what Voldemort had done, it had taken such…_effort_, to justify why they could not stoop to his level. Why they had to do the honorable things. Why they had to fight fair.

Her own actions in the war, of course, had a different set of rules to adhere to—she was an interrogator, after all. Not the poster boy for the future. To taint Harry would be to taint the future.

But this, this new plan, well, frankly it made her giggle.

When she was with Ron, she had been content. Or rather placid, but lately, Hermione had felt that thrill, of a job well done. The gleeful tingle that she secretly enjoyed when she witnessed the damage she could do.

Don't misunderstand; she was not evil pre say… although she could not exactly define what it was. She still held compassion for those she deemed worthy of it. That wasn't too egoistical was it?_ Merlin _she thought,_ another symptom from Malfoy's bloody pureblood STDs._

The ferret really should have come with a warning label.

No. Really. If she was going to start exhibiting her more Malfoy/ Slytherin like traits after he blew his load then he really should have said something. And now she was not only thinking cruelly but crudely!

Sigh.

She supposed she'll just have to get used to it. This new perspective could prove useful, she could—

"Hermione?"

She looked up from the map which she had been intently staring at, but not seeing when she had been lost in her musings. The world around her suddenly filtered into her awareness: the dusty musk of the library and hard angles of the wooden chairs beneath her at one of the more secluded work tables.

"Hermione c-can I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course Ronald."

"I just wanted to, uh, apologize, I guess. I'm really sorry 'mione. I'm so, so sorry." He fidgeted. She hated that habit of his. It was so _weak_. And wasn't as if he did it only before her, to signify some sort of trust in her or demonstrate a lowering of his guards in her presence. He was just… _weak_.

Hermione took a moment to let him squirm. Before she put on a face that she hoped looked more on the side of disappointed than hostility as she said "This isn't really something that can be fixed with an 'I'm sorry' Ronald."

"Please 'moine, I'll do anything!"

_Yes, _she thought_. This plan would be like getting away with murder._

**Review my people. Even if it's crap. **


	11. in a good way or a bad way

**A/n: ok, confession time? I understand that my grammar and spelling leave something to be desired, I have stated before that I am willing and in need of a beta. And remember I am open to any ideas and feed back you wish to leave. K? XD Plain Jane over and out!**

**Song to be played: She Fucking Hates Me by Puddle of Mudd**

Her feet were small, and decidedly better for it. They fit nicely in his hands. She had slight calluses around her heel and big toe, a trait he assumed she got from running around bare foot all summer, which compounded with her frequent trips up and down stairways lugging around her monstrosity of a bag loaded down with nearly every book in the library, led to the aforementioned state of her feet. But no matter, it didn't bother him.

You see, Ronald Weasley wanted desperately to be back in Hermione's good graces and if a little grunt work was necessary then so be it.

Besides, slight calluses aside, they were nice feet. Clean and smooth and small. So small in fact, he could pretend they weren't feet.

Really if he didn't have an unnatural distaste and fear of feet he might have even gotten some pleasure out of the experience. As it were though, he found that if he could focus on one aspect of her foot instead of it as whole, it made the massage slightly more bearable. Hence his rather intense preoccupation with her slight calluses.

He had tried to focus on something else at first, particularly how he got there in the first place.

_Flashback:_

"_Please 'moine, I'll do anything!"_

"_Oh, I already figured that out, the moment I found you bed with that slag." She hadn't said this with any anger, so despite the hostility of her words, Ron was sure she was close to caving. All he had to do now was that little fidgeting thing that made his mum soften her punishments on him—he even found that it worked on professors occasionally, except Snape of course_

_So he did, laid it on real thick, and even threw in the puppy dog eyes for good measure. She seemed unaffected for a moment, but then… success!_

_She cracked like an egg on a frying pan. She let out a sigh and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Well, frankly Ronald it's my trust in you that has been hurt the most. I mean, how can I be sure that you won't hurt me like this again? That you won't spread rumors about me, us, my life, my decisions, anything of the sort? I mean really Ronald; your word is isn't good enough this time."_

_She watched him, a moment waiting for his response, tapping her wand against her stack of books. He stared back at her a bit more, until brilliance struck!_

"_I've got it!"_

"_Got what?"_

"_What if I make a vow? An unbreakable vow to never reveal anything you tell me not to? Would that help you trust me again?"_

_He watched as her mouth spread in a grin, "It's a start."_

_End of Flashback._

But his attention had soon strayed from those thoughts to after the vow had taken place, he hadn't come to realized his mistake, how much power he had unintentionally put in her hands. Her first words were that he wasn't to tell anyone about the vow, which in itself set off warning signs, but he ignored them, because this was Hermione and she would never hurt a house elf, let alone her best friend/ex-but-hopefully-soon-to-be-again- boyfriend.

Things were looking good from Ronald Weasley's prospective. Hermione would forgive him, like _really_ forgive him, take him back, and then in turn Harry would too and then so would his housemates…

Yup, the limelight would be his again, he just has to make sure Hermione likes him again and if that meant touching her… _feet_… so be it.

Stupid.

Arrogant.

Stubborn to a fault and world class git. All these perfectly acceptable adjectives which one could use to describe said asshole, but MERLIN, his hands.

Hermione sat in the overstuffed chair in her common room, cozy next to the warm fire, practically melting into the large hands massaging her feet.

Ohhh, how she enjoyed this.

Him, sitting on the floor below her, striving to fulfill her every whim; was this how Lucius Malfoy felt daily? If so she could almost understand his need for pureblood supremacy—almost. Really if the man wanted submission, why didn't he just join an S&M community like any other chemically unbalanced leather whip loving impotent asshole with extreme control issues? Of coarse what she did to the weasel was different, it wasn't sexual gratification she got from his submission, only a twisted sort of gleeful joy… it made her shiver to watch him tremble in pained compliance as he does.

_hmmm….maybe I could be slightly chemically unbalanced.._

He would never admit it, not after how they tore the mickey out of him for his arachnophobia, but he was terrified of feet. She was actually surprised at his initial compliance, but after skimming his thoughts she saw his disgust and found it all the more pleasurable that he had gritted his teeth and had done this just for her acceptance.

Ha, he thought she would take him back. She giggled at the very thought—not even if they were to be spontaneously bonded would she even maybe think about the possibility of considering the very idea of perhaps mulling over the thought of taking him back.

_See? Even my subconscious is forming a blockade of red tape. _

She shook her head to dispel any lingering wisps of mental jargon that had nothing to do with this moment, this critical moment which would decide the rest of her entertainment for the evening.

"Ron….

She was calling him back from his thoughts, which was a bit irritating, they were such nice thoughts.

Thoughts of Hermione cooking dinner, her stomach round with his child, his many quidditch trophies cluttering the mantel over the fire place, the adoring fan mail piled on the table, the even more adoring love letters from fan-girls…and the odd fan-boy or two.

_Ahhh…. That's right, a gorgeous woman to bear his children and keep his home, to warm his bed. And flocks of anonymous beauties to keep him entertained on the road. Ah…yes, that would be –"_RONALD!"

"Yes, love?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Umm…yes, 'mione?"

Her face was red, almost blotchy, and while a smarter, less oblivious person might register the anger, Ron took it as her rather uncomely version of a blush. He wouldn't have known otherwise; he had never seen her blush nor cared to pay attention to the warning signs of her anger. So really, it made complete and utter sense when the young woman whom had not too long ago sworn that he would sooner be denied his reason for being defined as a male then allowed the privilege her company, would suddenly raise and slide her hand down his arm and seductively, beckoning him toward her.

"Ron," she breathed at him, "could we… go somewhere?"

"Go somewhere? For what?" he asked her dumbly.

"Well anyone could just walk into here and well… I have something very important to show you. I just want to make clear my intentions toward you and clear up any misunderstanding that may have come up since the start of term."

What was he to do when she was looking at him like that, pulling him toward the door out to the hall way. I mean really, who was really listening to her when her hips were swaying like that?

_Did they always do that?_

_No, _Ron thought to himself,_ no, they didn't._

They ended up in the room of requirements—how? Don't bother asking, Ron just followed that luscious swaying… you know how he likes it when they do that—and followed her in without question.

And the moment he looked around the room he knew that that vision he had earlier was about to come true. Yup he was one hundred percent sure that tonight he would impregnate Hermione Granger, thereby insuring that she marry him and bind her to him forever, and if his foreshadowing vision earlier wasn't enough proof for you, then the giganticbroader line humongous four poster bed surrounded by romantic candles and silk drapes would win you over. It did Ron.

"Now Ron, I'm a simple girl really. Simple wants and needs, but your different aren't you? You _need_ different things from me. I've given it much thought and decided to fulfill these needs."

"REALLY!"

_I knew it she loves me!_

"Well, yes." She breathed into his ear. She was backing him up, herding him, and when his legs met a chair that sat directly insight of the bed, he took a hint and sat down. Hermione practically glided into his lap, straddling him, running her hands up and down his arms. "You see Ron I noticed something about you today—**_Perfectus Totalus!__"_**

___Oh kinky!_

"See Ronald, I noticed today that you like to watch." _Umm… ok, I think I'm fucked. I'm just not sure yet if it's in a good way or a bad way._

Hermione had since stopped in her mock seduction, now sitting far back on his lap as if it merely another chair, not even bothering to take into account that when she had froze him in place, she had also frozen a rather persistent problem in his pants into place as well. It was a case of blue balls like you wouldn't believe.

"Yes, I first notice this need of yours down by the lake. It was you, wasn't it? You standing just feet behind Malfoy, ruining all my fun; I say feet because really Ronald you are getting much too tall for that invisibility cloak. Harry doesn't even know you took it, does he? Tisk tisk, you know he won't like that. You know that stealing from him to basically stalk me is just going to anger him, going to drive a wedge even farther between you too. Should I not tell him?"

She looked at him now, directly in the eyes as if he really could answer her. When the silence dragged on she continued as if she hadn't asked his opinion. "But that would be lying to Harry, and I can't do that can I? Friends don't lie to each other, do they? So I guess I'll have too."

_Bad way._

"But let's not think about that at the moment, there are still your needs to consider," she reached behind him and began to grope about his bum.

_Maybe…GOOD WAY! See, she fucking loves me!_

"Ah, yes here it is." She pulled Harry's cloak from his back pocket and slide it over him making sure he completely disappeared, feet included. Then got up and sent her Patronus out with a flick of her wand, assumedly to carry a message to Harry.

_Or she hates me._

But then why was she slipping out of her cloths and into a silky robe? Not that Ron would have minded, if she hadn't done so in the bathroom connected on the far side of the room. His last visages of hope that all this was just some sort of foreplay bloomed when she slide on to the edge of the bed directly in front of him posing sexily.

But vanished when a loud knocking banged through the room, her eyes held his when she said, "Now you're going to watch."

To his great horror when the door to the room flung open, it wasn't Harry rushing in to meet Hermione, no it was NOT!

**A/N: I'll give you one guess… hee hee I was feeling malicious today! Maybe this story is salvageable yet! Now please remember to review! **


	12. marks of possession

**A/N: what you have been waiting for… ****Ps for those offend by graphic content please look away… it's not **_**that**_** bad but still…**

**Song to be played: Teeth by: Lady Gaga**

She heard the door open and the tension in her shoulders eased—he could have chosen not to come. It was unlikely but it could have happened all the same. Draco Malfoy had never ceased to keep her guessing. On the surface he was fairly predictable, but there were those rare occasions…

But he had come to her call._ What a very good boy he is...so eager._

Hermione could hear the slight heaviness of his breathing and see the slight flush of his cheeks that indicated he had run there. It caused her to smile ever so slightly. He tried to hide it so well; he had managed to look only mildly curious to the untrained eye. Not that she had given him a full once over, she had yet to look away from the space she had hidden the weasel, but Draco was the type to be so largely _endowed_ with an inability to hide his growing _excitement._

Hermione licked her lips.

Draco had been entranced since he had opened the door. He wasn't sure what he should have expected but…

_Damn this beat any expectations._

She was there, lounging on a four poster bed, tender flesh obscure by only thin black silk. She was concealed yet exposed, bare but hidden—the contrast was maddening.

Her expression, he discovered when he finally torn his eyes away from her body, was decidedly feral. She reminded him of a cat that sat staring at nothing, yet was intent and ready to pounce at the moment her prey revealed itself. He took a moment to envision her with soft feline ears atop her head and tail behind her, twitching impatiently back and forth and let out a quiet groan.

_Hmm… let's make this pussy purr…_

The heat in her eyes when she finally met his sent shivers down his spine in the most delicious of ways. As he drew closer her smell enveloped him; leather, vanilla, and musk. She looked like a wild animal taunt with excitement and he couldn't help but think that if he had taken any longer she would have started without him.

"Well, Granger, I am here as requested. What is it you need assistance with this time?" He had gotten closer to her as he asked his question, leaning over her with his arms bracing himself on each side of her.

"The weasel is under the misconception that I still belong to him." She pouted mockingly, eyes wide with feigned innocence. She arched up onto her elbows, bringing her chest to connect with his, whispering against his lips, "I would like you to correct this misconception."

"And what message, pray tell, are you seeking to send?" His eyebrow rose in challenge. He was sifting for information, but there was no hidden plan in her request… at least, not in the message she wished to send. The delivery… well Hermione was sure Draco wouldn't mind the idea post-coital.

"A permanent one," she challenged in return.

"Granger, Granger, Granger. What have I told you about killing people?" He chuckled huskily as he gave into the temptation of skimming his nose around the line of her jaw and down to the crook in her neck.

"Blame it on Harry?"

"Ha ha ah, that's my girl." He was amused and there for did not take the time to check his words, but Hermione did.

"_Your_ girl am I?" she pulled slightly away. "Prove it."

"That you're here—under me," he thrust his knees between her legs efficiently bringing him fully onto the bed while spreading her legs wide and invitingly, "is proof enough."

Her eyes bore down on him, examining the erotic view they make. His stance left her open and waiting; this position was one she had yet to experience, she was completely vulnerable to his desires and it excited her, but he did not move to close what little space was left between them, he just continued to skim the skin of her neck and jaw. Hermione knew what she wanted, what he wanted, but how to get him going properly?

She reached out to stroke the hair that had fallen into his eyes out of the way as she cocked her head to the side and asked, "You know I went poking around in the weasel's mind earlier today. Would like to know what I saw?"

Draco did not respond immediately, but his nose paused in the circuit it had been making across her collarbone, his breath heating one spot repeatedly as he breathed out and simultaneously cooling it as he drew his breath back in. "He was envisioning our future together," one hand moved to her thigh, "because of course, I'm his, and in the future by _his _side is where I'll be." That hand began to grip her thigh and drag her leg up to wrap around his waist, bring her heat directly in contact with his aching need.

"Flashes of greeting _him_ at the door when he arrives home from work, cooking _his_ meals, taking _his _name, sleeping in _his_ bed," a growl rumbled deep in Draco's chest as he finally drew his face away from the crook in her neck to stare challengingly at her, his eyes dark and primal.

The Draco from before was gone now, and in his place was creature that left Hermione unsure of the limits she could push. But he _still_ wasn't moving to fast enough. She could feel him against her hard and ready; his grip on her thigh strong and tense, but still he only stared, his face only a hairs breath away from her own.

Waiting.

Hermione took a breath and uttered her final card, softly as if not to say it at all.

"Round with _his_ child."

There was no time to react. Draco had his lips on hers, devouring her mouth, within seconds. He had his hands coming up to pin both her hands to the bed, intensifying the feeling she had of being possessed, of being coveted. It was if he was trying to consume her whole, and he drew away from her only when she bit his lip, _hard_, for want of breath.

The loss of contact did not last long as he dived back down to her neck, kissing and biting with a vengeance. He would mark her, his clouded thoughts proclaimed, mark her _his_. As the thought made it's way through his mind, he bite down on that one spot he had been paused at previously, causing Hermione to arch up into him again, a pained whimper making it's way to his ears. It did not cause him to falter however, he only replaced his teeth with his tongue to lick and suck the wound into permanence.

It was not long after, that his mouth retreated lower, the silk of her robe easily giving way to him and allowing for the trails of heat and possessive marks to be left down her body. When he got to the robe's belt that obscured his path, he simply took it into his teeth and undid the loose knot slowly, his eyes meeting hers and causing her breath to quicken.

He continued his assault of her senses through lip and teeth and skin. He would claim her. He would make this body forget everything other than him; her heart and soul could follow after.

Draco had made his way down to the very core of her heat, his breath simulating every nerve ending, every cell, in her skin, but he did not move forward. He finally lifted his head to face her, his eyes were heavy-lidded and dark, but they sharpened with heat and cunning as he uttered his next words.

"To whom do you belong?"

He was met with silence, as Hermione could barely breathe let alone speak. Anger transformed his features once again as he violently stalked his way back up her body, aligning bodies in the most sensual of ways. His mouth was hard and his teeth clenched, but still he asked, "Whose. Are. You?"

"Yours" she whispered.

"Mine" he agreed.

She could not conceive the time between losing the rest of their clothes and his first thrust. It was all lost in sensation. It was lost in the way he gripped her tighter and moved faster. Lost in the way he could not bring himself to be gentle, how he could only grind himself further into her—not just physically, but spiritually. He was trying to ingrain his very being into her body.

The louder she screamed the more successful he knew he had become, so he kept her screaming, until she the ability to do so. It was not until she became overrun with sensitivity and pleasure that is actually began to hurt that he came back to himself. His pace had slowed when her whimpers became more frequent, but he could not stop yet. She didn't understand yet.

He leaned in to kiss her and poured his every hope and maddening desire into that kiss. And when she broke from it Hermione understood what was needed. She reached out her hand and caressed his cheek, uttering the one word that would drive him over the edge with ecstasy and assurance.

"Mine" she stated firmly and Draco, to this day, would assure anyone he saw heaven.

Only later, when he had his arms wrapped firmly around her and his legs tangled so thoroughly with hers that one could not tell where one began and the other ended, that he was sure she was securely encased in his hold did he allow for sleep. But before his exhausted yet sated body, which was on the very brink of unconsciousness, allowed sure departure, he nuzzled his nose deeply into her shoulder, brushing his lips against his mark of possession and inhaled deeply; saturating his senses with her sent.

"_Mine_" he breathes into her hair.

But Hermione, who like him is seconds away from sleeps herself, burrows deeper into his hold. For she knows that from now on, what he really means is _Yours_.

* * *

Days later, Ronald Weasley could be found in the hospital wing, having been brought there after having been found lying in a puddle of his own blood somewhere in the corridors near the room of requirements.

His nose had yet to stop bleeding.

**A/N: ok that it really, I might do a epilogue, but other than that I'm happy with this story and feel it has reached its end. I'm working on a new story called Poison; it's a HP/HG shipper so if you're interested check it out. Thanks for reading and thank you so much for you encouragement and patience. **

**-this is Plain Jane over and out!**


	13. Omake Bonus Chapter

**THIS IS JUST A BONUS CHAPTER! IT'S AN OMAKE! **

**Song to Be Played: Lovefool By The Cadigans**

_How did Draco come to be in the Room of Requirements you ask? Well it went some thing like this..._

Draco was shuffling through his papers at his desk, still trying to work in a clause that would prevent Blaise from pummeling him to the ground when he was told the truth. Maybe if he worked it in as a disclaimer? That could work…

So as he began once again, to write out his contract, quill scratching away, crossing out potential loop holes and making an iron clad agreement…

_Hmm… iron clad…. Hermione clad in iron…. Hermione clad in leather and iron chains… Hermione dressed in leather with iron chains strapping her to the bed as she kneels before me, cute little mouth suckling my…_

"Here's your drink Drake."

Blaise plunked the glass of pumpkin juice down on the desk far away from the papers Draco had previously been scratching away at—he didn't want his eyes clawed out of his face like the last time he had accidentally messed Draco's papers. Although with the way Draco was looking at him you would have thought he had doused him with ice water.

_Funny, _Blaise thought_, wonder why?_

"Blaise do you not see that I am working?" Draco did not appreciate the interruption.

"Draco do you not see that I have gotten your drink as requested?"

"Then you should have waited quietly until I acknowledged your presence and you could then politely hand me my drink, obviously"

Blaise waited a moment. _Oh. HELL NO!_

"Come on Drake I promise it will be over before you know it."

"What the bloody hell are you on about!"

"Your trip to the infirmary." Draco just lifted an eyebrow. "If you think for one moment that I am just another one of your lackeys that you can treat like some cowed house elf you must have become seriously unhinged in the last fifteen minutes!"

Staring.

More staring…

_Blink you stupid Italian playboy, blink! _"Fine. Thank you, for the refreshment Mr. Zabini."

Instead of acting like a child pretending to act like an adult, Blaise just maturely nodded his head in reply—while sticking his tongue out and jumping up and down, screeching 'I won', 'I won' over and over in his head. "Contract finished?"

Draco scribbled a few more safety precautions at the end, barely legible, in 'fine print'.

Blaise took the contract from Draco and carefully read each line, when he got to the end he calmly reached into his back pocket and brought forth a molgo's magnificent magnifying eyeglass, and continued to read the 'fine print'. While not unwilling to still sign the contract have business be done, he was curious after viewing it.

"Such precautions are unlike you Drake, why now?"

"I told you, _B, _risks and guarantees."

"I don't know, something seems off about thi—"

"SIGN AND BE DONE WITH IT OR LEAVE!" Draco was done with this wishy-washy-ness.

"Don't be a priss, _D"_

And he signed.

He signed and a bright light sprang in front of them. A bright light that instantly had Blaise commissioning Draco to do all his future legal contracts, cause this was something else, this was…

… in the shape of an otter?

_Wait a minute that's…_

"Is that a Patronus?" Draco asked dumbly. The little otter, at the sound of his voice, stopped it's swimming between the two of them and opened its mouth.

"**Malfoy?"**

"Is that Granger?" "That's Hermione's…"

"**Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could help me again today as you did awhile back? I'm in the room of requirements right now and I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind the mess. P.s. I didn't have time to pick up a cake, but I've replaced the white cotton." **With a parting wink the otter disappeared, leaving two slack-jawed males behind. Slowly they turned to one another and Draco, focusing hard on his new goal, spoke first.

"Blaise…. IdefloweredGranger! BYE!" and raced out the door.

…

…

…

…

The half of Blaise's heart that belongs to Draco: _"I don't we'll recover from this one_."

The half of Blaise's heart that belongs to Hermione: "**No I don't believe we will**."

"_Right just one question, then."_

"**What?"**

"_Whose gonna break it to junior?"_

Both look down

"**Best to let the pansy girl handle that one mate."**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! PLEASE?**


	14. Epilogue

**Song to be played: Dirty Work By: Halestorm**

"This is entirely your fault," Hermione stated firmly, if not slightly aggressively.

"Hermione… be serious." Ginny chuckled from behind her.

Hermione looked up from her bulging stomach to glare at the pretty red head in the mirror that had been trying to do something with her hair and had settled on spelling it to hang in loose, but tidy curls. It went well with the small white rose buds that had been threaded through hair at the top of her head. All this hard work and consideration was lost on Hermione however, who chose instead to whip her newly finished hair around as she turned to justify her pervious declaration.

"Had it not been for _this_," at which point Hermione dramatically gestured toward very round, very pregnant belly "I would be happily living in sin with my insatiable boy toy. Instead, I am here, about to be married off to this thing's _father_!" Hermione spat the word father as if it was the avada kedavra itself.

"Hermione!" Ginny screeched outraged at the implication.

"What?" Hermione pouted, "Draco made a much better boy toy than father of my child. Do you know he wouldn't let me out of bed the other day! I sneezed once and you have thought I contracted the Black Death! He had the house elves confine me to the bed! I wasn't even allowed to review papers for work, so as not to put a 'strain myself'!"

"He just cares about you and the baby."

"Hmmph… cares my arse. He keeps calling it a condition. 'You can't go, not with you and your condition.' 'you can't do that, not with your condition' 'women in your condition…', I swear to Merlin, if that man refers to what_ he _did to meas _my_ condition one more time I'll…"

"Now Hermione you know perfectly well you love Draco very much and would never actually cause him physical damage… well actually I think you love screwing Draco more than you love him, himself, but still… go and kill him and you lose all those wonderful orgasms you love so much."

….

_Oh god._

...

It was meant to be funny.

Really it was.

Ginny hadn't meant for Hermione to fly off the handle because of one little comment that was meant to lighten the mood and put her in good enough humor so that Ginny could finish her make-up.

And yet, here she stood watching as one of her best friends mumbled curses to herself as paced back and forth over and over again. Damage control was needed here, but Ginny was just one person.

Best just to throw someone else under this run away train—she had just gotten this dress after all.

With a whip of her wand Ginny called for her sacrificial lamb to come to Hermione's aid and then settled down to listen in on the rant that was making itself known with it's increasing volume.

"Orgasms? ORGASMS? That pathetic little shit hasn't touched me in weeks… NO…MONTHS! At first it turned him on to no end, me being pregnant, but the moment, the very moment we get back from the healers after seeing the baby's ultrasound, suddenly its 'I'm not in the mood Hermione' 'I'm too tired babe'. And do you want to know the idiotic reason this bastard has been rejecting me? Hmm, do you? The stupid fuck thinks and I quote 'I'm gonna hit the baby'! This thing is only 5 and half inches long. What the hell does he think he's gonna do, break through my uterus or cervix or whatever? God! I swear on all that is magical if I don't get some fucking attention from him that doesn't include making me feel like a goddamned incubator I'll… I'll… "

"You'll what Granger?"

Hermione spun toward the doorway and narrowed her eyes. There was Draco looking delicious, sneer and all.

"I'll leave you to it then," Ginny said after sensing the tension and rightly made a break for it. "You have twenty minutes until the ceremony."

Hermione held onto his stare "I'll find someone willing to be with me since you obviously do not wish to be!" Hermione then preceded to stomp her foot. Really she looked like she was going to have a temper tantrum.

_Great, _thought Draco_, just what the world needs, Hermione fucking Granger preggers and hormonal. And they thought the Dark Lord was something to be scared of._

"Now darling you know that isn't true. I am marrying you am I not? I would think the fact that I am marrying you is statement enough that I want to be with you." He placed his arms around her waist and belly and drew her closer to him.

Draco was trying he really was, but damn, comforting was not his forte.

Copulating? Fornicating? Yes.

Comforting? No.

Though she always did seem to feel better after a good shag…

Unfortunately he couldn't do that right now. There was… _something_, in there right now.

_Eww._

She tried to shrug him off but having no real energy left simply mumbled about how the only reason he grew the bollocks to marry her was because he implanted her with his demon spawn and feared people calling his offspring a bastard.

"Oh cut it out Granger, I'm a Malfoy. If I wanted half a dozen illegitimate children running around I may. Hell, it might even start a new trend. Yes I can see it now, all the wealthy lords of different pureblood families running off and spawning, as you so lovingly call it. And then practically everyone one in the magical community would be related to some extent, so to avoid incest, well stronger traces of incest than there already is, they would have to go out and marry muggles… dear god I think I just solved all future problems with blood status. There, doesn't that make you want to marry me?"

"No, it just made me even more worried about possible mental retardation in my child."

"What! That child is a Malfoy and there for will be perfect! And so shall you be, if you would stop all this nonsense and marry me already."

"Why should I?" she asked petulantly.

"Because," Draco grasps her by the shoulders and spun her so she was staring intensely into eyes "Because you are mine. That child is mine. And no one shall take you from me nor question my ownership. Do you understand?" she nodded. "Good."

And his lips crashed into hers, kick starting a crushing, addicting kiss to be sure. Breathing her in and devouring her…

"And you are not to leave me for Blaise!" Draco had shouted after he had ripped his mouth away from hers mid snog.

Hermione was dazed but seemed to take in his words after a moment. "Draco you know full well that Blaise is in a perfectly blissful relationship with Ginny and Harry."

Her words didn't seem to affect him. "Swear to me!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Draco really?"

He merely looked at her with serious eyes.

"Fine but on one condition…"

* * *

The bride and groom were then indeed very late to their wedding. By one hour and twenty eight minutes to be exact. But the bride had such a glowing flush that no one minded much, she looked so happy.

Draco however looked mildly conflict throughout the ceremony.

In fact, afterward he could be heard murmuring to himself "I didn't hit it. I didn't hit it. Damn she felt good, but I didn't hit it. I didn't hit it. I didn't cause brain damage. It's fine. I didn't hit it"

And they lived happily (if not slightly paranoidly) ever after.

**A/N: Sigh. All done.**

**I dragged it out as far as I could, but really I couldn't do any more without turning it to shit. Hell some of you probably thought it should have ended long ago, but there you are.**

**It has been a pleasure. Thank you all for your support and reviews. I had a blast.**


End file.
